


I've Seen Enough Hentai...

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First chapter could be some dubious consent, Hentai, Knotting, Kylo Ren is not human, Kylo has a dicktacle, Magic, Poe and Finn are kinda useless, Rey is so thirsty, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Poor Rey was just trying to have a nice day on the lake, until she takes a spill into the water and meets Kylo Ren, who isn't entirely human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, more trash. Because we all need some hentai in our lives. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

It was a beautiful day out on the lake; the sun was high in the sky, making the murky water shimmer in the distance. Rey, Poe, and Finn were spending the day on Poe’s speed boat, gliding through the water with ease. The two men were dressed nearly identically, with swim trunks and a plain white v-neck shirt, while Rey was wearing a bikini, the top portion covered by an ugly faded yellow and orange life jacket that looked like something out of the seventies.

Her hair was whipping around her face as they moved through the water, and she lifted her hands to try and keep it out of the way. She should've brought a stupid hair tie, really. Or maybe she could just cut it short like the guys’. Finn’s was cropped close to his head, but Poe’s was longer, and he was currently glancing at it in the little mirror he kept at the dash as they moved, making sure it was tamed down. Or at least making sure it looked like something out of a magazine with a fake fan blowing it into perfection.

Rey rolled her eyes, sitting in the back of the boat, clinging to the seat in desperation as they started going through waves created by other boaters. She was nervous on the water, having never learned to properly swim. Poe had assured her that should anything happen, the lifejacket would save her, even with one strap frayed as it was.

“That's it, baby, work it!” Finn yelled over the wind, his camera poised and at the ready on Poe. The two love birds loved ogling over each other and were almost cringeworthy in public. They were even worse in private, too, sucking face nearly every moment they got. Needless to say, Rey felt like a third wheel.

Poe laughed in response, head thrown back, his pearly whites on full display.

On a particularly hard bump, Rey felt herself bounce high in the seat and she clung more tightly to the side of the boat. Fuck, she was going to throw up--she definitely didn't have her sea legs yet.

“Rey, honey, can you get me a beer?” Poe shouted, eyes trained ahead of them.

No, no she couldn't, she wanted to call back, but she shakily got to her feet and went to the cooler in the back of the boat, digging into it.

There was another jolt as they hit some turbulence, and the next thing she knew, Rey was sailing through the air, smacking her head on the side of the boat as she went. She hit the water _hard,_ her bikini bottoms lost in the impact. Apparently she'd hit hard enough for the old life jacket to come undone, as well, the straps snapping as it slid from her body.

She was stunned for a moment, head throbbing, blood clouding the water around her. Instinctively, she held her breath, trying to find her way to the surface. Able to break it for a second, she sucked in a gasp, looking around quickly. She spotted the boat, much further away than it had been, and she felt her heart sink. They hadn't even noticed she was gone yet.

A swell of waves closed over her head, dragging her down before she could dwell on it too much. This was it, then. This was how she was going to go. Death by drowning because Poe just _had_ to have a beer. What a fantastic day this was turning out to be.

 

__________________

 

 _Damn motorized boats._ It was one thing back when boats were powered by man, but now they had those obnoxious and polluting motors that scared all of the prey away and it was...frustrating, to say the least. While Kylo preferred to hunt in deep waters, mass polluting by man had ruined that as well, and he had to go where the food was. If he could drag every last man under and show them what they’d done to his home, he would.

He did _love_ singing for them, after all.

He moved through the waters, propelled easily by his tentacles. He at least liked to make a sport of racing the boats. Something to stave off boredom, he supposed. There weren’t a lot of his kind left and he rather disdain most of those who were, so he looked for entertainment where he could. He thought of his mother’s warnings to remain kow to the sands when going anywhere near man. He rolled his eyes at that and swam however close to the surface as he wanted to.

He was following on such boat when he became aware of something dropping into the water after it. _Ugh. Humans and their trash_ , he sneered, waiting for it to sink down. Maybe he could tear whatever it was apart. Wreckage was fun, too.

 _Oh. What is this?_ It was legs. The boat hadn’t dropped trash, it had dropped a person. A person who did not seem to be swimming well. Kylo lingered there, watching the person kick and flail, waiting for it to begin to sink so he could examine it further.

He smirked to realize that this person had an insane urge to survive, even as it struggled and strove. Well, he supposed he could admire that. He was a survivor, too. Maybe he could help it. He didn’t make a habit of helping humans, but, well, he didn’t have much else to do today.

He propelled up to where it was struggling and grabbed it by the flailing legs. He sneered as it struggled harder, knowing that it could still drown itself and completely _waste_ his benevolence. He wrapped a tentacle further up the leg, slipping into a space in between to hold it tighter. He furrowed his brow to feel that it gripped him _back_ in there. Odd. He didn’t think humans could...anyway, he needed to get it somewhere safe.

He tugged it down and turned it to face him, grabbing it by the face and sealing his lips over theirs, passing air into its lungs. Satisfied that it had enough, he maintained the hold on its legs and wrapped another tentacle around the waist, holding it secure as he propelled towards the sunny sands. Feeling it struggle still, he moved his tentacles against it, pressing one further up and the other two tighter around, growling low in his throat for it to _stop it!_ This was getting annoying. But the shore was approaching and he’d be done with his task soon enough.

 _Never say I’ve done nothing for the race of man_ , he thought. He checked to make sure that no one was around before coming to the surface, hauling the human up with him. Confident that it could survive on its own in the shallows, he released it and gently pushed it towards the shore, guiding its way as far as his tentacles could reach.

He lingered there, his eyes the only thing visible, as he watched it cough and climb to the safety of the sands. He blinked to realize that it was a woman and he wondered why she’d been thrown from her craft into the waters where she clearly did not belong. Whoever she had been with was clearly more cruel than he for such a thing.

 

__________________

 

Collapsing forward onto the sand, her fingers gripped into it like she was afraid she'd be ripped back into the water, and Rey gasped and coughed, spilling water from her lungs. _Something_ had saved her. Something definitely not human, either, if those tentacles were to go by.

And one had gone in...oh, Jesus. Of course she'd been panicking at the time, but the instant she'd felt _that,_ it was like her body instinctively knew what to do. It was strange and foreign, and had only caused her to flail harder, needing the intrusion _out._ Suddenly she remembered seeing a man’s face right before he’d blown air into her lungs.

Whipping around so that she was on her butt, Rey looked out into the water, seeing a dark pair of eyes looking back at her from just above the surface. “What the fuck…?” She breathed, her own eyes wide. Suddenly aware she was nude from the waist down, she tried to cover herself with her hands, wishing that her bikini bottoms had at least survived the ordeal. There was no way she could go wandering around for help like this.

“You!” she gasped, pointing at the man. Something had violated her somehow, and her brain was refusing to piece the information together. “Get out of the water! There's a--a _thing_ out there!”

He smirked. _A thing, indeed._ He turned around and dove back down, pleased with his one good deed for this century. He snickered a bit to think of how confused she must be. It was worth the annoyance to see that look on her face. Humans were such precious, expressive creatures. He’d be laughing about this for a while.

Appalled that he'd just simply go _back_ into the water, she scrambled towards the edge of it, stopping where the waves were lapping lazily. “Hey!” she yelled, “Come back here!”

There was no answer, and she frowned, watching the spot he'd disappeared. Where did he come from? There wasn't another boat in sight. Surely he wasn't going to just _swim_ the entire length of the lake to get back to civilization. That was crazy, and probably a death sentence, too. What if that tentacle creature attacked him? Octopi weren't even supposed to live in lakes, were they? She'd have to research it later, after she eventually got back home.

She wasn't exactly in a position to go after him, either. Looking around, she noted that she was on the side of the water that was far from other people or buildings, the one where a nature reserve existed. It would be nightfall before she could even make it halfway around the water’s edge to the other side. Honestly, once Finn and Poe came looking for her, it could take hours more before they actually found her. Her best option was to probably just stay here, truthfully.

Sitting down in the sand, she drew her legs up and hugged them, at least making sure to cover any untoward part of her. Her mind was churning, bouncing between her mysterious savior and how the hell she was going to get out of this mess.

There were absolutely no tools with which to make a fire, and as the sun went down, so would the temperature. Luckily, she still had a few hours of daylight left.

For now, she was just going to sit and wait. She was good at waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo made it halfway back home when he decided to head back. His good deed did no good if she still _died_ of some stupid human illness from being cold and wet and alone. Humans were so pathetically fragile and she had looked so terrified. It was funny, for a moment. But he could just _hear_ his mother in his ear, berating him for toying around with less intelligent creatures, and he knew that he had to do _something_ else for her. Damnit.

He looked for any familiar seeming boat bottoms, not having paid enough attention to the one she’d fallen out of to remember much about it. He found a few, but none of them seemed right enough. He was just about ready to give up when he came upon one containing two men desperately shouting out to the open water.

 _Perfect_. The boat was idle, so it wasn’t too hard to grab ahold of the propeller and steer it towards where he’d deposited the girl. He heard their surprised exclamations as he gave the propellers a powerful push and sent the boat moving, hoping they were at least intelligent enough to _take_ the suggestion.

 _There. That should do it._  Finally, good deed done. Her men would find her and she would be fine. He could officially wash his hands of this whole situation. Stupid humans.

 

___________________

 

“Did you feel that?” Finn asked, looking over the side of the boat. Nothing was there, no hint that they'd hit something or anything like that. There was also no current in this area, either, so that couldn't be it.

“Weren’t we facing that way?” Poe asked, pointing the other direction.

Finn nodded back, “Yeah, we were. There's no wind, either.” Feeling sick, he said, “Shit, what if we hit Rey?!”

“We didn’t hit Rey!” Poe snapped. At least, he hoped not...Pushing past the sick feeling in his own stomach, he turned the engine on. “Let’s head that way, towards the shore. Maybe she made it out there?”

“You know she can't swim, Poe! How would she have made it all the way over there?” Finn shot back. “Worth a shot, I guess, though. God, I hope she's okay.”

“She’s our tough little cookie. If anyone could survive, she could. I know she could,” Poe said, pushing the boat faster towards the shore. She had to be alive. She just had to.

 

___________________

 

Rey sat with her chin resting on her knees, watching the lake for any boat to come within distance to see or hear her. Her hair had long since dried, and so had her body. The sand was sticking to her butt, but she figured that was just a mild annoyance after the events of the day. Now that she wasn't quite panicking anymore, she replayed the situation over again and again, trying to examine every memory she could recall from her terror.

Those had _definitely_ been tentacles around her legs. She knew her memory could be flighty sometimes, but she knew for certain she hadn't made that up. They'd been cool, almost slimy. _Strong._ And to feel one of those _inside_ of her...she shivered for an entirely different reason.

Rey considered herself fairly normal in the way of kinks she was interested in. She'd read her fair share of fanfictions and romance novels, so she knew what was out there. Not that she'd ever had sex before to confirm those kinks or anything, but she knew what got her off.

That being said, tentacles were new to her list. If she'd been in a different circumstance, she may have even enjoyed it in the moment. But that was crazy. Normal, rational people didn't get turned on by _tentacles._ Her brain was still trying to conceptualize the mechanics of having those on her and the strange man that had saved her, that was all. Either he was just a really good swimmer, or maybe...no, not possible.

Creatures like that didn't exist. How long had people been trying to prove Bigfoot and Nessy without results? There was just no way. Her brain was just traumatized and she was coming up with strange conclusions due to missing information. There was no such thing as a man that was also half octopus--it was impossible. But still, that did nothing to quell the ache between her legs at the lost sensation. Maybe she'd go onto her favorite toy website and order one in the shape of...

The sound of a motor in the distance caught her attention and from around the corner came Poe’s boat. Relief flooded through her and she raised both hands, waving them wildly.

“Poe! Finn!” she screamed, trying to make her voice carry as far as she could. “Over here!”

Finn was the one to spot her, and even from this distance, she could see his blazing smile as he nudged Poe quickly and pointed. The boat immediately headed towards her and she nearly sobbed with even more relief, a tension uncoiling from her chest.

The water was too shallow for them to get all the way to her, so without caring about her lack of undress, she plunged back into the water, screeching happily as Poe dove in to meet her halfway and help her back to the boat. She clung to him tightly, glad the water covered her to her waist as she reassured herself that yes, she really was getting out of here and wasn't having some sort of drowning-induced hallucination.

“Rey! Oh my god, I’m so glad you're okay! Come on, let's get you in the boat. Finn, get a towel ready!” Poe said.

Finn crouched down to grab her hand as they approached and hauled her in, quickly averting his eyes when he realized she was missing some clothing. “Here,” he said, handing her the towel. He waited for her to get it situated before he wrapped her up into a huge bear hug, nearly crushing her to him as Poe got himself up and in with ease.

“How did you manage to get all the way to shore?” Poe asked, stripping off his now soaked shirt and grabbing a towel of his own.

Rey hesitated, unwilling to share what had really happened, “I sort of like, drifted? I don't really know how to explain it.”

“Well, whatever happened, we're just so happy nothing happened,” Finn said, guiding her to sit down in the back. He settled next to her, arm resting protectively around her shoulders.

“Let's get you home and get some food in you, yeah?” Poe gave her a relieved smile as he took up his mantle at the wheel again.

Rey nodded in agreement, and as the boat took off, she twisted her head back to where she'd spent the better part of two hours. Underneath the light of the dying sun, she could have sworn she saw a shadow moving under the water after them.

 

___________________

 

When she'd been dropped off at her apartment with copious apologies and countless hugs, Rey took her leftover box of Chinese takeout and made a beeline straight towards her computer. She wanted to do more research to see if there was any sort of information about what she thought she'd seen.

After typing in _'Tentacle Man’_ in Google, she perused through the searches, frowning. There were some results for some erotic stories, and a link to one of the facehuggers from _Alien,_ but not much else, unfortunately. She was slightly disappointed--she thought that maybe there would have been at least a theory or something about them, but that didn't yield anything. Trying _'Octopus Man’_ next, she fought to roll her eyes as she saw a character from _Rick and Morty_ and a website that attempted to argue that Ursula from _The Little Mermaid_ was a man, but nothing else. Okay, so that ruled that out. She'd try one more search and if it didn't give her anything, then she'd just give up on the whole idea. Tapping out _'half man half octopus’_ , she blinked and leaned forward in interest as this query _did_ reveal some results.

They were called Cecaelia, according to the various websites that had popped up. Wikipedia said they were mythical creatures that were fairly new to mythology, while another site revealed that males were more rare of the species. She tried looking for more information on them by using their actual name instead, and was able to conclude that they were proud, unpredictable, sentient beings. The article also stated that they existed in oceans and along coastlines, rather than in a lake, which puzzled her. Much like an octopus, though, their tentacles were sensitive, usually used to inspect objects more closely, taking in details the eye could not. She clicked through the images provided, growing more and more fascinated by the second.

 _If,_ and she was entertaining a big if, her savior was one of these, then she wanted to thank him. He’d had absolutely no reason to save her, and if he'd done... _that_ on purpose, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind for just invading her body like that. Or perhaps he didn't know--she couldn't be sure how familiar he was with the human body. Either way, he at least deserved a thank you for not letting her drown. The internet had claimed that he was sentient, but she didn't know if he could speak back to her or not. Or if he even understood English. Maybe she'd bring him a gift. Everyone liked gifts, right? But what would she bring a creature that lived underwater? Shells? There weren't many of those around the lake, so maybe that was a dumb idea. Or maybe he knew what they were and he just didn't like them. Why was she still entertaining this idea?

Finishing off the rest of her lo mein, Rey chucked the carton into the trash and went to go shower, wanting to get the remainder of the sand and the lake water from her body. She washed her hair quickly, shaved her legs, scrubbed herself down, and as she washed between her thighs, she had a sudden flashback.

Of how that bit of muscle had curled into her, stroking things she hadn't even known existed until then. Things her fingers never would have reached. Her eyes fluttered shut as she slid her fingers through her slick folds, and she leaned back against the side of the shower, slipping one finger inside. She moaned softly, pumping it in and out as she worked the sensitive nub with her free hand.

It made her wonder if the appendage he'd used was like a typical octopus with their reproductive organ on the end, and he felt arousal there too, or if it was somewhere else. She allowed herself the fantasy of him taking her, using her body to bring himself pleasure, sliding into her as far as it would go.

She gave a small whine as she curled them within her, panting as she brought herself closer to the edge, needing more than what she had to work with. Yes, she was definitely getting one of those toys to help her out with this, because she was suddenly very sure she was going to be using this material more in the future.

Crying out as her body clenched down, she panted through it, tremors racking up her legs, threatening to melt her down into a puddle. Her body felt hot, sated, _good,_ and as she shut off the water and carefully climbed out of the shower, she couldn't help but wonder what the real deal felt like again. Maybe whatever he'd done had planted some sort of pheromone or something that made her become obsessed with him. Fuck, she hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. ;)

A week later found her standing at the edge of the water again, a satchel tucked across her chest. She was dressed in some simple shorts, a shirt, and a lightweight hoodie to stave off the night’s chill. She'd brought a few sea shells and trinkets to offer in case she somehow found him. She had no idea how she was planning to do that, since she still couldn't swim.

Sitting on a different beach than the one she’d been dropped off on before, Rey glanced around and found several small rocks, perfect to try and practice skipping. Pulling her arm back, she threw the stone, watching it go one, two…

Hmm, not that great of a record. She found another, this one much smoother and shaped better in her palm. One, two, three, _plunk._

Better, she thought.

 

_______________________

 

He traversed the channel between the ocean and lake easily, feeling his body switch from one set of gills to the other to ingest the freshwater instead. It was a skill specific to his family, the clever way they combated the changes in the world. Humans seemed to care more about their lakes than their oceans and it made for better hunting with much less trash. Besides, the humans on the lake were more entertaining. Like the little woman who had nearly drowned and looked at him with such shock and awe.

Kylo had decided not to tell anyone about this brush with humanity. While it wasn’t forbidden to interact with humans, the danger of being hunted was enough to keep them cautious (except when they themselves decided to go for a hunt). He knew his mother would have been pleased, but making her happy was the least of his concerns. It was impressing his grandfather, the ruthless king he was, that he cared for. Kylo wanted to be like him, to rule the oceans with an iron fist and command power like it was hardly a hardship, and swimming around saving _human_ girls did not accomplish that.

Which was not at all why he was swimming the same waters that led him to her. Nevermind that he couldn’t get her pretty wide eyes from his head, or the sound of her voice, scratchy and terrified but confident, or even the way she’d…

How _did_ she clench him so tightly like that? If he hadn’t been so preoccupied by trying to save her pathetic life, he’d have taken more time to explore. He knew enough about human anatomy, of course. He knew that their upper bodies were built the same and that below they had legs instead of tentacles, and he knew that the females had an added appendage to their chests for nursing their young. But he had never given much thought to what was between those legs. Usually when he was killing his prey, he didn’t take an awful long time to examine them, it seemed useless. But he’d been able to slide _inside_ something and that something had gripped him back and it had felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he liked it. He knew his own anatomy and he knew that there were pleasure receptors on the ends of him, meant to make mating better. Like their distant cousins the octopus, his species was unique in having to physically insert part of himself inside a female to mate. He’d yet to complete this act himself, as he disdained most every female he came in contact with and no matter how much he admired his grandfather, he _refused_ to just mate someone because he’d been ordered to. His family’s genes were superior and he was being picky on who to mix those with, which the rest of his family finally agreed was best after many years of arguing. He would find a proper, worthy mate when he did. But for now…

The sudden dropping of a smooth, flat stone caught his eye. _Humans_ , he rolled his eyes to think. He knew they made something of a game out of throwing these stones. He waited and noted that a second went further. After a moment, there was a third that dropped down almost exactly as far as the second, followed by a fourth that hardly made it far at all and a fifth that seemed to have just been chucked out in frustration.

Kylo smirked at that. _Stupid humans have no sense of consistency._ Curious what this less-than-skilled creature looked like, he moved up to the surface and peaked out.

It was... _her?_

Yes, even with dry hair and more clothing, he could spot those pretty wide eyes anywhere and he knew that this was the very same woman he had saved days ago. He wondered why she was here again, after so close a brush with death.

 _She must be a fool_ , he thought. As he silently observed her, watching her comb the beach for a new stone to throw, a second thought came to him. _And so must I._

 

_______________________

 

She'd never really been good at skipping rocks, to be truthful. It wasn't a skill that came naturally to her like so many other things. It was one of those skills she had to claw her way into with practice and determination. Frowning as she saw an empty beer bottle littering the ground, she picked it up and put it into her bag to discard later. It always made her so sad to see the way humans treated the planet. She'd taken part in many types of community lake shore clean up projects where she and about twenty other people would just go around picking up trash.

Seeing the tiniest bit of movement out of her eye, Rey turned to it, freezing when she saw it was the same man (creature?) that had saved her.

“Hi…” she greeted quietly.

It was hard to see him in the dark, but from what she could, she could tell his hair was dark, loose and dripping down his shoulders. He had a unique face, but it wasn't unpleasant at all, made up of dark eyes and sinful lips. His skin was pale, broken only by the distinct marks of moles here and there. He was beautiful, in an unconventional type of way, from his face to his broad torso, his shoulders just barely peeking out of the water.

He cocked his head to the side and quietly clicked a hello back at her. He shouldn’t speak to her, that wouldn’t do any good. While he could get whatever answers he wanted out of her like that, hopelessly bound to the call of his voice, he wanted to see how she acted naturally. He dared move closer, coming up until the water was at his waist. Again he clicked a greeting at her.

Finding herself drifting closer, just a step or two, she looked him over. “Can you understand me?” she asked softly, lowering herself down into a crouch, eyes cautiously watching him.

He nodded at her. Living for as long as he had had afforded him the ability to learn a whole host of languages, most of which he then had to forget as the world changed from up above. But he enjoyed the challenge of figuring out what they were saying, if only to help figure out how to lure them to their death.

“I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me. You _did_ save me, right? I don't want to get my thank yous mixed up,” she laughed nervously.

He chuckled lowly at that. She was a precious little thing, curious and nervous. He moved just a bit closer to her, coming to where the waves lapped at his hips. He nodded again, clicking at her that she was welcome.

“Do you speak?” she asked after a moment, following the line of his chest. How in the hell did he even _have_ that much muscle?

He nodded again, coming out of the water more. She was nearly in reach if he stretched out a tentacle out far enough. She looked enticed enough as it was, it shouldn’t be too hard to lure her closer. He ducked his head and made a nudging motion with it, encouraging her with a gentle purr from his chest.

Rey swallowed hard. He seemed to be wanting her to follow him, but what if he was just trying to get her closer to eat her or something? She'd found a few articles that listed their diet, and while she didn't know how true it was, it made her wary.

From where the water hit him, she could just see the faint outline of where his human body began to change into something else, and she was oh so curious, but at the same time…

“I still can't swim,” she told him, shaking her head. “I'm already indebted to you--I don't need to be any further.”

He smirked at that. She was correct, she _did_ owe her short little life to him. So she really shouldn’t argue if he wanted to take a closer look at what he’d saved. He lifted one tentacle from the water and slowly extended it out towards her, cautious of scaring her. Fascination so easily turned to fear, after all.

As she watched it move towards her, Rey chewed heavily on her bottom lip, trying to suppress a shudder. Rising slowly, she unzipped her hoodie and laid it against the rocks for later, _if_ there was a later. Taking her bag, she opened it and dug out the shells and the golden hair beads she'd had from her mother before she died. It had seemed like a worthy gift at the time, but now she just felt silly.

Wading carefully into the water towards him, she avoided touching that tentacle. Without being able to hear him speak, she had no idea what the gesture had meant, or if she was supposed to take it like a hand or...yeah, no etiquette whatsoever.

“I brought these for you…” she whispered as she entered touching distance, aware that he could easily grab her and drown her if he wanted to. “I don't know if you'll like them, and if not, that's okay.” She held the gifts out, her heart thundering.

He wondered if she knew what hair adornments meant to his species. There was a reason he had none, after all; he didn’t have a mate. Such a precious little creature, offering gifts she could not truly understand the significance of.

He moved in closer so that he could accept her gifts with his hands, a distraction as he slowly moved his tentacles to circle the water around her. He wouldn’t touch her with them, yet. He wanted her to remain calm. He gently plucked the gifts from her hand, trailing one finger across the soft, dry skin of her palm. He purred as she shivered at the touch, peering down at her from beneath his long hair. She was a pretty little thing, wasn’t she? Those beautiful wide eyes, that soft looking hair, and a tiny little body, so easy to be wrapped up by his many appendages. He hadn’t seen a human who fascinated him this much in perhaps a century, and he could feel himself drifting closer to her, his tentacles twitching to brush against her. But not yet. Not yet.

Letting out a small sigh of relief as he accepted the gifts and didn't immediately kill her, she flitted her eyes between his. Searching curiously, she asked, “So how can I make up my debt to you?” She frowned suddenly, realizing she didn't even know if he had a name.

He almost laughed at that. What could she possibly do for him? But still, she seemed to want to, so he nodded for her again.

Brow furrowing, confused, she tried to think what that nod could mean. Stupid...species barrier? “Well?” she asked with a huff. Was he almost-laughing at her? How _dare_ he! She was just trying to make amends and here he was, giving her cryptic answers. “You keep laughing at me and I'm marching my ass right back to shore,” she muttered.  

He smirked at her, shaking his head softly. Clearly her mythos was lacking, as she seemed to _want_ him to speak and fall under his spell. His eyes darkened a bit to imagine her, willing and pliant to whatever he wanted. He wasn’t sure what exactly he’d have her do, but he had definitely liked seeing more of her skin before, and if he could figure out how to make her grip him again like that…

He inclined his head and held his empty palm out to her, an offer for her to suggest whatever she thought was proper. Underneath the water, he moved closer to her still, caressing through the water surrounding her legs.

Feeling something moving around her, Rey sucked in a breath, wishing it was daylight so that she could see whatever color his lower half was. Somehow, she imagined he matched his hair, or was pretty close, at least.

Eyes on his, she wondered how fast he'd be able to learn sign language. This no talking thing he was doing was annoying. “I don't know what to offer you,” she whispered, feeling a heated blush creeping through her neck and cheeks. “But you keep getting closer, so I can only conclude you're curious. You can touch me if you want.” Even more quietly, she added, “Just not...not between my legs.”

He frowned a bit at that, sad he’d ruined his chance to sate his curiosity for what it had been between them that him gripped him so nicely, but he supposed he could follow what permission he’d been given. After all, she only said _between_ her legs, not that they were completely off limits.

He brought a tentacle around to hold onto her little gifts, freeing up his hands. He brought one up to caress at her cheek, trailing his knuckles down the soft skin there. With his other, he moved down her waist, moving it slowly down and then under her obnoxious shirt. He didn’t like the feeling of the fabric beneath his hands, as her warm flesh was far better feeling. He skimmed his hand up, ghosting a thumb over the front of her ribs. All the while he watched her face, watched the way her pretty hazel eyes changed as he loomed above her, watched how her lips parted in surprise. She was truly a fascinating little creature.

“My name is Rey,” she breathed quietly, feeling very much like a cat under his touch. He was so warm, and every soft brush ignited a fire in her veins. She leaned her face ever so gently into his hand, her own twitching at her sides. What was she doing, letting him touch her like this?

Pushing her thighs together, she inhaled shakily, eyes drifting from his to something she spotted on his neck. Gills? It made sense--he lived in the water. He was half-aquatic creature, so he was bound to have some traits. She wondered if he had experience around humans before. Surely he was a formidable opponent if he wanted to be, but she also got the feeling that he was more of a loner than anything else. “So you can speak, but you won’t speak to me. Can you write?”

She didn't have any pencil or paper on her, but she had her phone. She could open up the notepad and see if maybe he could type something out. However, he seemed rather content at the moment to simply touch her. She bit her lip, mentally berating herself for putting that one stipulation on her offer. She wanted the experience again, but it just wasn't her nature to just kind of throw herself out there. And that shouldn't be part of the deal, anyway! Him saving her life did not suddenly grant him access to the most intimate parts of her, especially since he had already had access before, and had done so without asking.

He hummed lowly with a nod, releasing her with a last lingering caress to her skin.

Learning to write had been more difficult of a task than learning to speak, but every once in a while, the men he lured to their death had a moment of clarity and offered him something in exchange for their lives. Three times now, he’d accepted the offer and learned some written word. The written word of his own people was closer to what the first man had said was hieroglyphics and they’d used that as a basis of his understanding. Knowledge was just as precious to his kind as treasure was and he always relished the opportunity to have more than anyone else.

Turning from him, she rushed out of the water quickly and rummaged around inside her bag for her phone, turning it on and bringing up the notepad as she'd planned. Coming back to him, she turned the bright light down to the water, her eyes unused to the harshness after so long without. “Okay,” she panted, coming back to his side. “Use this to write. Just don't drop it in the water or it won't work anymore.” She turned the brightness down a bit and flipped it around to show him. “Use your finger to...ah, your hands need to be dry first. Here, use my shirt.” She held out the edge of it for him, wondering just how much knowledge he had about modern technology.

He blinked at the rectangular device. This was...new. She’d said not to get it in the water, which usually meant that he wanted nothing to do with it. Then again, she couldn’t swim and he wanted _something_ to do with her, so maybe his opinions were changing.

In a quick move, he tugged her shirt up and over her head, drying his hands with it thoroughly before tossing it over her shoulder and onto the shore.

“Hey!” she screeched, trying to catch her shirt as he tossed it. “What the hell?!” Immediately, she clamped her hands across her body, hiding herself from him. “You can't just go around ripping people’s shirts off!” she scolded, though it lost its effectiveness with her huddling in on herself.

He grinned at that, wondering what _exactly_ she knew about his species. He didn’t eat human’s clothing, after all.

Deciding that wasn’t something he should tease her for, his expression turned more open and he held his dry hand out for the device. He at least hoped the naked appreciation in his eyes for being able to see her golden skin in the moonlight was apology enough for offending her. She truly was a lovely little thing. She reminded him of a mermaid, if mermaids were beautiful.

Averting her eyes, not knowing what to do with the heat in his, she held out the phone. “Just tap on the letters,” he mumbled, securing her arms more tightly around herself against the chill in the night air. Not everyone could simply just maintain internal body heat like she guessed he did.

Seeing that she seemed cold, he wrapped two tentacles around her waist and brought her closer to him in the same move as he took the device. He held her inches from his chest, his arms falling around her shoulders. He looked at the device from over her head, taking a moment to remember what symbol translated to what sound. He was thankful that he at least recognized the characters, and it took him a moment to press each one he was told his name was made of.

He leaned away from her so that he could slip his arm between them, showing her the screen.

_Kylo_

Her eyes had gone huge at the feeling of being dragged into him, and as she craned her head back, she watched him chicken peck each letter. “Kylo? That's you?” she asked, lifting her head back to look up at him. 

And...his tentacles were still wrapped around her. She shivered again, but it wasn't entirely from the cold. God, she hoped he wasn't going to kill her. Although that idea seemed far away with the conversation he was trying to make with her. Surely he wouldn't try and kill her after talking, would he? She thought about some mythical tales she'd heard growing up, and how sometimes it happened anyway in the story. Well, maybe not in this case.

He nodded and pulled her back to his chest so he could type over her shoulder again. He didn’t think it would be _too_ rude to smell her hair as he tucked her back under his chin. He liked the smell of her, after all, and he showed his appreciation by lightly caressing a tentacle up the back of her thighs.

_I cannot speak to you._

_You would become only mine then._

“What does that mean? Only yours? That sounds...pretty ominous,” she said with caution, shifting on her legs at the tickling sensation.

This time when he pulled her back under his chin, he drifted his lips across her temple and into her hair. He held her a bit tighter to him. She truly smelled intoxicating.

_My voice will keep you under a spell._

_You will obey nothing and no one but me._

“Oh. Yeah, that would be a problem...I sort of like my freedom, thanks,” she mumbled, taking a chance to lean into him just a little. He was so warm, why the hell was he so warm? It wasn't fair. “So I tried to look up some information about you after our, ah, last meeting. I don't know how much is true, so if I say something offensive, I'm just a dumb human, okay?”

His laugh rumbled low in his chest and he could feel it vibrate through her. He nosed against her head, an affectionate nuzzle. Perhaps he could make her one of his treasures? No one else had their own human. It wouldn’t require too much of her, of course. She merely needed to live close by the water and be available to him whenever he wanted her for whatever he wanted her for. He’d need to teach her to swim, but he could transfer air to her lungs as often as she needed and it would be easier. She would look so lovely dripping in his jewels. He could make her the prettiest mermaid yet.

Unsure how to take the nuzzle, she smiled slightly, lowering her eyes down to stare at his chest. She should probably get going soon, but she was curious. So, so curious. She knew the saying, and she couldn't help but hate herself for being this easy to please. She just wanted company, and apparently the company of a large aquatic fishman was enough for her. She sighed heavily, knowing just how sad her plight was. One person she was enjoying being around and he wasn't even human, and he couldn't even speak to her.

Trying to lighten the mood, she gently plucked the phone from his hands and said, “Just you wait until you've discovered the wonders of text messaging and memes.”

He understood only half the words she just said, but she was now his treasure so he just nodded at her. He brought forth the tentacle holding her gifts and plucked the golden adornments from it. With two tentacles he wove one into a strand at the front of his hair while his hands were occupied sliding another up and into her hair. He did so with tender, careful movements, unsure how sensitive a human’s head was. But she was his now and he needed to treat her carefully. Once it was slipped in and securely held, he leaned back and smiled at his handiwork, purring from deep within his chest at the satisfaction of knowing that she bore proof of their attachment.

Dipping her head forward to try and look at the object in her hair, she raised her eyes to his. “And what is this for?” she asked with raised eyebrows, feeling the strange weight on her hair.

She’d pocketed her typing device, so he was left with little other ways to explain himself. Deciding that there was no point in attempting to mime it out, he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, just a brush of his lips against hers.

Instantly, Rey felt herself turn crimson, a furious spike of heat flooding her face. “Oh,” she breathed, raising her fingers to touch her lips. Resisting the intense urge to fan herself, she chewed on her lip and blinked up at him. “Well, thank you...again.”

She swallowed hard, mind running through all of the possible implications of what he'd just done. Maybe kissing was something different to his kind than it was to humans. She was half tempted to ask what that meant and have him type out a long, elaborate answer, but at the same time, she was terrified to know.

Pleased that she hadn’t gotten angry or rejected the declaration, he leaned down and did it again. Her lips were so wonderfully soft, and as he slid his tongue along the seam of her, he was delighted to note that she tasted just as wonderful. The tentacles around her waist pulled her closer still, while his hands held onto her face with a gentle care belying the passion of his kiss. The tentacles below the surface were busy skimming up and down the front of her thighs, delighting in the smooth skin. As one traveled down, another went up, moving along the hemline of her bottom. He wished he could remove those, too, but that violated what she had said, and he wouldn’t do anything to anger or upset someone precious to him.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed with the multitude of sensations, Rey broke from his mouth with a gasp, a shiver rolling up along her spine at the feeling of him sliding around her legs. How did she even begin to bring up a discussion about what she wanted? Her own hands had come up to rest against his chest, fingers gripping the swell of muscle there. “I don't even know why you're doing this,” she said softly, eyes nearly half-closed. “I'm no one special in my world. I'm nobody.”

Another strong shudder as she felt one tentacle slide along her backside. No, _no._ Don't even go there, you stupid perverted brain, she mentally screamed at herself. But she wanted it. She couldn't even try and deny it. Rey wanted him, every taboo be damned.

He frowned at her words and leaned forward to nuzzle her again, holding her close so that she could feel how his heart beat for her. She was something to him. She was truly a treasure. Something in him wanted to go rip apart the males whose boat she’d been tossed from, as they were _clearly_ the ones who made her feel so insignificant. But he knew she probably wouldn’t be this open to him if she _saw_ his true nature, so he silently vowed to keep it hidden unless necessary. She had no cause to fear him but he did not want to accidentally give her one.

He clicked reassuringly at her, nuzzling her head and down to her neck, his lips brushing at her smooth neck. He wondered how lovely she would look with gills, but he banished that thought away. She was perfect how she was. She was his beautiful, special treasure.

“Okay, so...what _do_ you eat?” she asked suddenly, goosebumps rising along her skin from how wonderful his lips felt. Rey already knew this was how it was going to be. She was going to be pestering him nonstop with tons of questions in between other conversations, just for the fear that she might forget. Maybe if she came back one day, she could bring some food he'd never tried before, depending on what he liked. She handed him her phone again for him to reply, and she turned her attention elsewhere. Feeling just a little bolder with how he kept touching her, that surely meant it was okay for her to return the affection, right? She brushed her hands lightly over the flesh wrapped around her waist, just the barest touch of her fingertips.

This part of him was thick, easily as wide as her thigh, and she silently marvelled at how smooth in texture he was. Sexual thoughts aside, he was gorgeous, the color appearing blue in the moonlight. She wondered if he was able to leave the water at all, or if he would essentially dry out like all other aquatic life. Sliding her hand along the length, she felt him loosen just slightly around her and she turned in his hold, her skin suddenly feeling cold in the water where he'd been touching. As she twisted, she trailed a hand along the curve of him, lost in the glow of how lucky and how fascinated she was.

It was like something out of a fairytale, and she loathed the time when she realized she'd have to go back to reality. She had to work, because bills needed to be paid, and food needed to be eaten. She supposed somewhere to sleep was good, too. This would be so much easier if life didn't demand responsibility, if she could just disappear off the face of the Earth for a bit.

Realizing she'd been staring down at him, and feeling him twitch under her fingers, she jerked them back, afraid the twitching was a sign of pain. “I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?” she asked, looking up at him in concern.  

He shook his head, smirking a bit to think that she could ever even for a moment think that she was capable of hurting him. Short of spearing him, she was as harmless as a guppy. She was just making him feel good, really good. It reminded him of how nice it had felt when she’d gripped at him and he rubbed his tentacles against her, encouraging her to explore at her own pace. Meanwhile, he turned the phone to show her his response.

_Protein._

“Protein, huh?” she snorted, looking back down at him. Curious, she coaxed one of the tentacles up and out of the water, and inspected the little suction cup type things on the underside, following the line of it up until she reached the end, brushing her fingers over him. “What do you do all day? Do you do fun things or do you have a job?”

He purred lowly in his chest as she stroked at him, returning the favor just gently caressing up and down the backs of her thighs and over her behind, teasing the seam in between. He wished he could touch her more with his hands, but he was doing his best to respect that her device not get wet and as thus he had to hold it carefully in one hand and type with his other. He grateful that he was remembering this language well, at least.

_Bored, mostly._

_Chase boats, find food, find new treasures._

_Princes don’t have jobs._

“A…” she floundered, turning huge eyes to him. “You're a...a prince? What the hell are you doing hanging out with _me?”_ A fairytale indeed, then.

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

_Why shouldn’t I be with you?_

_You are a treasure, Rey._

Blinking slowly, eyes large and fish-like, she swallowed. “I'm _not_ a treasure,” she protested. “I'm poor, and I live in a shitty apartment, and my job sucks, and...and...and I was stupid to believe any of this could actually happen. I don't know what I was thinking.” She was rambling to herself now, going on some inner monologue that seemed to be coming from the depths of her soul. “Stupid. _'Oh, yeah, just go out there, thank the fish man, and maybe see if he'll do that thing again.’_ And then I get out here and you're fucking _perfection_. Nice, and let's not forget the royalty part. I'm over here struggling to do literally _anything._ ”

Kylo blinked right back at her, dissecting her every word. He had wanted to explain that she didn’t have to do any of that anymore because she was his treasure now and he would treat her as such, but the second part had caught his attention more. He typed quickly.

_That thing?_

Blushing furiously, Rey shook her head, waving her hand through the air. “Nothing, nevermind. It's stupid. Ridiculous, really, if you think about it. Just forget I said anything,” she muttered, splashing through the water to cover up with something. She felt fucking absurd.

Kylo grabbed her by her hips with a tentacle, the tip of it sliding against the hem of her shorts. He saw the way she shivered, the brief glaze of her eyes followed by a look of horrified embarrassment, and it suddenly made sense. Even though she’d asked that he not go between her legs, she...she wanted that. She wanted to grip him again just as badly as he’d wanted her to. Why was she denying herself, then? What use was that?

_What do you want, Rey?_

He moved the tentacle in a bit further, brushing against the smooth flesh that he missed seeing.

“You don't...apparently I haven't made myself painfully obvious by now,” she whispered, unable to look him in the eye. She was a fucking train wreck--there was no way she could say this without turning a hundred different shades of red. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren't you?” she grumbled at him, glaring as he just looked at her.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, “Last time...you stuck _something,_ ” she said as she pointed down at the tip of one tentacle, “Some place without my consent. And maybe you didn't know, or whatever, but after my initial horror, I realized I really liked it. And maybe I would like to experience it again. But I'm scared because I've never done anything like this before, even with other humans, and you're not...exactly human, so there's a taboo there, and I'm just...I feel silly.”

He smiled softly at her, gazing down affectionately at his precious treasure. He moved closer to her, sliding her device into the back pocket of her annoying shorts. He brushed his hand along the plump flesh there, gently kneading it before drifting his hand around to the front, moving a tentacle out of his way. Holding her gaze, he brought his hands to the top of her shorts, undoing the button there. He gently pried the fabric apart and moved his hand along the soft skin he found there. He waited for her to protest, to stop him, but, despite what was clearly embarrassment, she seemed to want him to continue.

He moved his hand further down, feeling a heat that seemed to call to him. He followed the source of it and was surprised to find that it was wet where the heat was emanating from. He slipped a finger through her lips and dragged it along the sopping skin, pulling it out so that he could examine just what this wetness was. He tested the viscosity of it, tapping his thumb and finger together and watching how the liquid attempted to hold itself together. He brought his finger to his nose and gave a sniff. It smelled _divine_ and he hardly gave it a thought to slip that finger inside of his mouth, his eyes sliding shut as he purred happily at the taste of it.

Oh god, she was going to die, from pure embarrassment or arousal. Either way, really. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her eyes wide at his reaction. Biting her lip, she was at least grateful that she was somewhat submerged in water. It was helping to cool her off. She was so nervous and afraid and god, it was hot out here. The sun might as well have been baking her alive. “You don't...you don't have to do that, Kylo. It’s okay, you're not obligated to do anything for me when you've already done so much,” she rushed out on a breathy whisper.

That wasn’t a _no._ Again, he wondered why she wanted to deny herself something that seemed to make her happy. And it made him happy as well. He slid his hand back down, his other coming to gently hold her hip to keep her steady. He slid two fingers against her slick flesh, holding her hip a bit tighter when she gasped and twitched against him. But her eyes were bright and she seemed like she liked this, so he touched there again. She seemed to like it there, so he focused his fingers on that spot, moving in a small circle around it, watching her all the while for any type of negative reaction.

One hand shot out to grip him by the bicep, her knees shaking a bit as she tried to hold herself up. Oh, _oh,_ that was _nice._ His fingers were wonderful, and while he probably had no clue _what_ he was doing, he seemed to be making do _just_ fine. Her head fell forward, her hair obscuring her face as she panted into the air between them. “Can you--can you...inside?” she asked quietly, her voice hitching on a wavering moan.

He was reluctant to leave behind the part of her that made her react so beautifully like that, but he liked hearing her moan and he wanted to do whatever he could to make her do it more. He slipped his fingers back down her, searching for something to go into with careful precision. When he moved past her hole, he paused. The tentacle that had been squeezed by her gave a throb and he knew that this was where he’d gone inside of her before. He carefully pressed his finger into it, letting out a low groan at the feeling of her silken heat enveloping the thick digit. It felt so good as he moved it around, stroking around the smooth walls. His finger passed over a piece that felt different, rougher, and he pulled out when that caused her to cry out sharply, scared that he’d hurt her. He hadn’t meant to hurt his precious treasure!

Giving a sound that sounded pathetically like a whine, she lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes wide, a flush high on her cheeks. “Please don't stop,” she nearly begged, pressing her face into his chest. “It feels so good, _so_ good.” She rubbed her face against him, hand tight around his arm as she rubbed her thighs together, needing _something._

He nodded, kissing the top of her head as he returned his hand to where it had been. His heart was still beating in the fear that he’d hurt her, but when she resumed her gentle moans, it started beating for an entirely different reason. He resumed stroking the inside of her, finding that patch again and pressing against it deliberately. This time when she cried out, he knew it was a good sound and he kept doing it. With some clever maneuvering, he laid his thumb against the part of her on the outside that had made her so happy, rubbing in rough, quick circles as he stroked her inside. He could feel her gripping down on him and it spurned him on faster, eager to know where this would lead. He could feel her wetness beginning to coat down his finger as he used the lubrication to carefully slip a second inside, letting out his own moan when she clenched them so beautifully.

He cooed at her, nuzzling and kissing her head and her temples, his hold on her hip surely bruising as he fucked his fingers into and against her. He couldn’t believe that giving her pleasure gave it back to him in equal measure, and his own body was buzzing with anticipation. But he didn’t care about his needs right now. Rey was all that mattered. She was so precious to him and he wanted her to feel like she was.

Her legs weren't just trembling now--they were positively vibrating, her body threatening to fly apart at the feeling of just how wonderfully thick his fingers were. He was a fast learner, that was for damn sure, honing in on all the spots she had issues reaching by herself. “Oh god, Kylo, fuck, I'm going to... _please_ don't stop!” she gasped, her head instead lifting and falling back instead of hanging forward. It was coming, as harshly as a train, barreling towards her at breakneck pace. Her body was singing, threatening to collapse, kept up only by his sure hold on her. She wanted to bear any markings he gave her, needing a reminder that this was real. This had definitely happened, and as she came apart, her voice wafting through the air in a song, she felt a flood of wetness leave her at the same time she clamped down as hard as she could around him. “F-fuck…” she whispered, tear tracks streaming from her eyes.

Kylo felt a happiness bloom in his chest, the smell of her hitting his nose so pleasantly. He’d pleased her, she was happy. He withdrew his fingers and eagerly licked them clean, hungrily seeking out every last drop. He wondered if he could take from the source next time, either lie her on the beach or a smooth stone, or perhaps just hold her aloft and spread apart with his tentacles. He moaned as that image filled his mind, his beautiful little mortal panting and moaning as he held her tightly at every appendage and licked her sweet nectar up.

He stroked her hip softly, hoping he hadn’t bruised her too hard. Even in the moonlight, though, he could see marks blossoming and he gave a sad growl of dissatisfaction. He’d tried so hard not to hurt her. He needed to control his passions as that he did not make this mistake again.

Because he knew, as he looked into the pale jewels of her eyes, that there would be an again.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly, leaning up to kiss the edge of his jaw. “Is there anything I can do for you? I'm not too versed in…” She gestured vaguely to his tentacles, most of her embarrassment gone now. She _had_ just come on his fingers, after all. That was pretty damn intimate.

He shook his head, moving to caress her arms now as he slowly went in for a real kiss. His tentacles were hating him for turning her offer down, especially _one_ in particular, but he was still worried about scaring her off and showing a human how to pleasure him seemed beneath them both. She’d figure it out when she needed to. For now, he was just happy to kiss her and caress every inch of her body with nearly every appendage of his.

Vaguely, she realized that they'd been talking long enough now that his hair was mostly dry, as she found out by sliding her hands up to grasp the back of his neck. She kissed him back, immediately opening to allow him in as she returned the favor. She couldn't believe he didn't even want her to try, because she could see the way his eyes were nearly black with desire, but he'd said no. She could feel every bit of him wrapping around her, from his arms to his tentacles, but none of that seemed to scare her anymore. She felt warm and safe, comforted. This was definitely not how she'd been planning to spend a Friday night a week ago.

She kissed him with a fiery passion, grateful that he had taken care of her so well. He was wonderful, and she wanted to know so much more about him. The drive home from work brought her past the lake, so maybe she could stop by every now and then. Next time, she was bringing tacos. He said he ate protein--tacos had protein. As she moved her tongue alongside his, petting the back of his head every so often, she again wondered what he was doing wasting his time with her.

He wasn’t going to keep himself restrained for long, he knew it. Knowing now where her sexual organs were, his body bid him to spread her open and pump her full of his seed, to breed the girl and _finally_ continue his family line. Mermaids, he knew, could become pregnant by man, so it stood to reason that Rey could get pregnant from him. He purred low in his chest to think of her swollen with his issue, his treasure gifting him twice over with her and their child. All he had to do was open his mouth and sing for her and she’d let him.

That thought ran coldly through his body and he pulled away from her reluctantly. No, he would never. He would only breed her if she asked, and only then. With a labored sigh, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and untwined himself from her. Seeing her confusion, he kissed her softly one last time before nudging her gently with his head, urging her towards the shore.

Frowning up at him, she stumbled back a step, not sure how to take the sudden shift in his mood. Hurt flared in her chest, but it _was_ time for her to go home. Turning, she trudged sadly out of the water and found her shirt, still a bit damp from when he'd wiped his hands on it. She kept her back to him as she slid it on with her hoodie following suit. Pulling her hair out of the jacket to lay on top of it, she turned back to look at him. “Will I see you again?” she asked softly, wondering if he had been trying to get her to leave for good.

He nodded enthusiastically, clicking and purring reassuringly at her. He moved out of the water, coming to stand so that just the tip of his tentacles were in the water. He reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking her skin softly so that she knew how much he wanted her to return. He just...needed to calm down. She had asked for more but he knew she wasn’t ready for full on yet. He could wait. For his beautiful treasure, he would wait.

Although he hoped she would let him lick her from the source next time.

“Okay,” she nodded, trying to muster up a smile. “I'll be back on Tuesday. Just a few days.” Leaning into his warm hand for a moment, she turned her head to kiss his palm before turning to make her way back through the trees and up to where her car was. She threw a lingering look at him before waving and disappearing.

It was going to be a long few days, too. She still had the beads in her hair, and she wondered how she would actually wash it without removing them. She wondered if he would keep his in, or if he even liked the gifts. Maybe he had just been placating her. What if she was about to wake up and find out this had all just been a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors in grammar/spelling will be fixed tomorrow. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter again, but we'll return to our regularly scheduled smut soon. ;)

Kylo’s new additions did not go unnoticed. Not even for a moment. The moment he swam back home and his mother saw him, she bombarded him with questions about the glittering gold in his hair.  

“What are _those?”_ Leia asked, hands on her hips as she observed her only son.

Kylo turned away, as if he could hide his hair from her. “I...um...met someone.”

She gaped at him for a full minute, her mouth opening and closing to demand answers to questions she hadn't even asked yet. “And you've mated this person without even introducing her to your _mother?_ What in the seven seas is wrong with you?!”

“We’re not exactly mated,” Kylo muttered, attempting to propel past her so he could avoid further questions.

As he was yanked back, he groaned. He should have known she wouldn’t let him go that easily.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, then. I want a name, and I want to know exactly what she is to you. If she's someone you're interested in, then I am going to to meet her,” she told him, her tone final. Anyone that her son decided on was going to pass along their family line and Leia needed to make sure this girl was worthy enough for it.

“You can’t. She...can’t,” Kylo replied. He grabbed his mother by her arm and gently tugged her over to the side, away from any prying ears in their palace. “She’s not like us.”

Leia's eyes went wide. “Not like...Benjamin Solo, you better not be thinking about tying yourself to a mermaid. You know how we’re on the brink of war with them. That would strain relationships further!” She fought the urge to grab him by the ear.

“No. I mean... _very_ not like us,” Kylo said through gritted teeth, hating that his mother seemed to feel the need to tell him what he already knew.

“You mean like...human?” she gasped, one hand covering her mouth in horror. “Ben, you know there's no way it could work out, sweetie,” she said gently with a sad smile.

“I want her,” Kylo insisted, drawing himself up as if he was preparing for a physical fight. “She is mine and I want her and if she will have me, I will do what I must.” He wasn’t sure what that would entail, but he knew it was true nevertheless.

Leia gave a resigned sigh. Why did her son have to get his stubbornness from her? “All right. I'll do whatever I can to help, but I still want to meet her. What do you think will happen though, when you tell her you eat her kind?”

He grimaced at that. “She is smart enough to know that.” He hoped. It was implied, after all. She knew humans were protein, right?

He relaxed, leaning against the coral wall. “Am I a fool for this? I’ve seen her twice but I’m utterly entranced. I cannot imagine a moment more of this life without her with me. She is worthy of our bloodline, I swear it. She will carry the most perfect issue.”

Leia tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It sounds like she might have put _you_ under _her_ spell. Just be careful, all right? I would raise hell if something happened to you.” With a sigh, she reached out to cup the side of his face, lifting his head to meet her eyes. “I _am_ happy for you, species aside.”

He smiled down at her, bringing a hand up to cover her own. “Thank you, Mother. I never thought I’d find a treasure like this.” He sighed then. “We just must keep this from them, for now.”

Them, meaning his father and grandfather. Kylo and his father never quite got along, always butting heads even on the best of days. It was best to not include Han on anything pertaining to his life that Kylo did not want his opinion on. It was the opposite with his grandfather, whose approval he sought amongst all things. But he knew how his grandfather felt about humans and he didn’t want to incur any of his legendary wrath. His father and grandfather would know when it was appropriate to know. That was not now, however. The only other member of his family who he could trust with this news would be his grandmother, a gentle counterpart to her husband. But he hated creating secrets between the King and Queen.

“Of course,” Leia agreed easily, giving her son’s face a gentle pat before dropping her hand. “Perhaps my mother will have some advice for a situation like this, as well. Hold on, I have something for you,” she told him before swimming away to her chambers within the palace. It was there that she rummaged around in a drawer, searching for the perfect item. Once she retrieved it, she brought it back to where Kylo was.

Holding it out, she dropped it into his hands. It was a necklace, made out of the finest gold with a red crystal dangling as a pendant. “I seem to recall you enjoy red. Perhaps it would make a nice gift,” she offered with a shrug.

Kylo accepted it gratefully, smiling widely. He used to disdain smiling like this, but he couldn’t stop himself as he imagined Rey’s happy face as she accepted the gift. She had said a few days, but he was going to wait at that same bay every single one until he saw her next.

 

______________________

 

Why Rey was consulting Google about this particular issue, she didn't really know. Currently, as it stood, she had several tabs open on her computer, some of which from a website that sold specialty toys shaped in unconventional means. She had a tab open for a tentacle one, utterly intrigued, and _somehow_ in her internet search, she'd come across some article about how a woman had had sex with a dolphin. And while Rey wasn't going quite _that_ far, because Kylo was...well, she'd been planning to say sentient, but research was showing that dolphins were, too. Thumbing through the toys, she picked a few that caught her eye and added them to her cart when there was a knock on the door. 

That was probably Poe and Finn, she remembered. Turning her monitor off, she bounced over to let them in. “Hey guys! Come on in,” she waved them inside and went to get them something to drink, as per her routine.

“Hi, Peanut,” Finn greeted, touching her hip and kissing her cheek as she brushed past them. He noticed immediately that she jolted a bit, almost winced, and he frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good, yeah. What are you guys up to?” she asked, shifting her hips slightly to angle her bruised one away from them. Apparently Kylo had gone a bit harder at her skin than she'd thought in the moment. She didn't regret the marks at all, as it allowed her to remember that it had _indeed_ happened, but maybe next time she'd see about keeping him just a _little_ in check.

Finn raised his eyebrows at Rey’s vry obvious avoidance. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying, but he also knew her well enough to know when she wanted to avoid a topic altogether. He’d respect that...for now.

“Just the usual: living life and being amazing. You’re looking good, bae. Kinda got a glow to you,” Poe said. He smirked as he looked Rey up and down, especially the careful way she was moving. “Are you...holy shit, Rey, did you _get some!?”_

Finn gasped and moved to smack his boyfriend because he realized that Poe didn’t actually seem that far off, if Rey’s sudden blush was anything to go off. She wasn’t some innocent little thing who blushed at the mention of sex, it wasn’t like her to react that way at all. Which only meant that...

“Holy fuck, Rey. Who did you... _what_ did you do?” Finn added, eyes wide.

 _“Nothing!_ I didn't do anyone or any _thing!”_ she protested immediately, disappearing into the kitchen to avoid more questions. She technically hadn't lied--she wasn't _doing_ anything...yet. “Anyone want some water? Or some food or something?”

Finn poked his head around the corner, glaring at her. “You’re hiding something from me, I know it.”

“Oh hey, Rey, I’m just going to plug into your computer and get that song you were telling me about yesterday!” Poe called out, going to sit in front of Rey’s computer and reaching to turn on the monitor.

“No! Poe, _no!”_ she practically screeched, running out of the kitchen to try and tackle him. Okay, so she'd completely just given herself away, but they _couldn't see it._ She reached around him to reach for the monitor button, only succeeding in knocking pens and sticky notes everywhere.

Poe’s eyes went wide as her screen lit up and he saw it settled on a page for a website he’d only ever seen once. Definitely not one he ever expected someone like _Rey_ to peruse.

“Oh, um, wow, sweetie. You know these things are...um...pretty _big_ right?” Poe asked, trying to find proper words.

“What the hell are you two--is that a _tentacle dildo!?”_ Finn screeched. _He’d_ never blushed so hard before. “Rey, babe, I had no idea your tastes were so...um...exotic.”

Turning a bright red color as her face flamed, Rey reached around Poe and minimized the window, avoiding their eyes as she defended herself, “There is _nothing_ wrong with being curious!” Her voice didn't sound too convincing though, and she just wanted to shrink.

Poe chuckled, giving her a smirk. “They always say there’s a link between death and sex. I guess your brush with a near-watery death made you curious about what could be lurking below, eh?”

Ducking her face away, she shrugged. “Like you haven't ever been interested in something out of the norm. I'm sure you and Finn have experimented _a little bit_ in the bedroom--NO, I don't want details!” she said, holding a finger up to Poe’s lips to shush him before he could say anything.

“I’m just messing with you, bae. I think it’s incredibly admirable that you’re looking into the freakier side of your sexuality...you know, because you even do the thing. Which I’m still pretty sure you’ve done _some_ of because I know you and I know your face and you absolutely did something sexual recently,” Poe said.

Finn sighed and came over to his boyfriend’s side. “You might as well tell him, Rey. You know he has a nose for these things.” Not to mention that he also wanted, no, _needed_ to know. Rey was special to them and he needed to know the identity of the person whose ass he would need to kick should something go wrong. No one messed with their girl.

“Uh, well…” she hesitated, wondering how to best sate their curiosity without giving away her secret.  “I'm _not_ telling you everything, but...his name is Kylo, and he's very sweet to me.” She fought the urge to touch the golden beads in her hair, remembering how gentle he'd been while putting them in.

“When did you find time to find a guy who you were _that_ comfortable with, but not enough to introduce him to us?” Finn asked, not bothering to hide his hurt.

“There hasn't really been...time? It's been kind of new…” she shrugged. “I don't know if you'll be able to meet him. He’s...he's mute. He doesn't talk.” She bit her lip. Kylo had let her know that he _could_ speak, but if he did then she'd be bound to him under a spell, and there was no way she was going to put Finn or Poe in that situation.

“You’re having sexual relations with...a mute?” Poe asked. “Aren’t you the giving little thing?”

“You don't _have_ to physically speak to have a connection, Poe,” she snapped back. Okay, maybe she was a _little_ defensive of Kylo. But she couldn't exactly just come out and say she wanted to bang Kylo and his many tentacles.

“Yes, Poe. Body language is called that for a reason,” Finn pointed out. “I learned that from _The Little Mermaid_. And now seeing that suction-y dildo and thinking of that movie has made me very uncomfortable and I need to sit down.”

“Sex with a tentacle monster...hmm...I mean, I’ve seen enough hentai…” Poe chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes. “You’ve never seen hentai, sweetie. You’re too old for that shit.”

“Hey, what my browser history says on my own personal computer is my own business. Right, Rey? Tentacle fuck away, sweetpea. We still love you,” Poe encouraged.

That made Rey laugh, feeling a bit more relieved. “I'll never be able to watch that movie the same way again now. Thanks, Finn. But in all honesty, I'm glad you guys don't think I'm...weird,” she said, moving to sit beside Finn. She gave him a one-armed hug as she kissed his cheek. “But yeah, do whatever you need to, Poe. Download all the things.”

“Well, you’re still _weird_ , but everyone has their own special brand of weird that makes them beautiful and unique,” Finn corrected with a smirk and a kiss right back to her cheek. “But in all seriousness, I want to meet this mute boyfriend of yours. I can still read his eyes, I’ll _know_ if he has any bad intentions with our best girl.”

“Maybe one day, after I'm pretty sure you guys won't scare him away,” she smiled, looking down at her hands. She'd told Kylo she was going to see him tomorrow, and she absolutely couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FUCKENING HAS ARRIVED.

Kylo floated around on his back, gazing up at the sky as it turned from bright blue to the pinks and purples of evening. He held the necklace to his chest, using his tentacles to help him glide across the waters. His mother had smiled every evening when he’d left to see her, and she’d given him comfort when he came back holding the necklace still, knowing she hadn’t shown. But Kylo hadn’t been sure how many days she counted as a few, so just waiting every one worked the best.

It had made for good land-watching, anyway. The first day, there was a group of youths who held something of a celebration, playing what he assumed they thought passed for music as they enjoyed their revelry. A young couple broke off from the pack and became intimate with one another, and Kylo couldn’t help but watch with rapt fascination, making note of how humans mated with one another so that he knew what Rey was raised to expect and could help incorporate that into their own coupling. The second day had seen an older couple, who sat side by side and enjoyed the sunset together, simply holding each other and kissing here and there. They were so happy to be together and Kylo wondered what it would be like to feel that sense of happiness and peace with Rey forever. The final day, a young family had come by, the parents not much older than Rey with two little ones running around in the waters. He’d felt that ache again, the one that begged him to mate with Rey and produce his own. She’d make a wonderful mother, he knew. She’d give him proper princes and princesses who would grow to rule the sea beautifully.

Kylo had been waiting to see Rey again before he came to his grandmother with his little issue. His grandmother, the kind and gentle soul she was, knew things that no other creature of land and sea could ever hope to grasp, and he knew that if anyone could help him, it was her. But he needed to know Rey’s mind and her intentions before he bothered her with such thoughts. He’d need to figure out a way to bring Rey to his world or...somehow...he shook his head, sighing. He couldn’t imagine life on land, but for Rey, he would consider such a terrifying thing. If, of course, she wanted him to.

 

_______________________

 

Rey parked her car and climbed out, holding the bag of tacos she'd mentally promised she'd bring the next time. As she trudged through the trees and down the hill to where the lake was, she cursed everything on land. What purpose did ticks have, anyway? She was nervous to see him again, wondering if he'd be waiting or not. And she was also excited at the prospect as well, wanting to feel his warmth against her body again. Now that Finn and Poe knew some semblance of what she was into, maybe she could eventually bring them down here to meet Kylo. She wasn't entirely sure how their...whatever they had, would work out in the long run, so she decided to simply take it a day at a time. If he decided he wanted to stop seeing her, she would understand. She'd be hurt, but she would get it. How would they ever make this work? Again, she was jumping ahead of herself, because they'd only met twice, even if he had fingered her into the best orgasm of her meager existence.

As she stepped out onto the beach, she looked around for anyone else, happy to see that it was completely empty. She shed her shoes and her jacket, her phone protected in the pocket. She looked up only when the sound of water stirring caught her attention.

“Kylo!” she cried happily, setting her bag of food down. Racing down the beach and to the water, she splashed through the waves until she was able to fling herself against him, arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

Kylo was so caught off guard that he nearly flung her gift into the waters below, but he managed to keep ahold of it and then her. He purred happily in his chest as he held her to him, nuzzling his head against hers. He moved them to standing so that he was able to hold her better, wrapping his arms as well as a few of his tentacles around her body. He couldn’t believe that she’d actually come back. He was beginning to doubt but now that she had, he knew she wanted him, too.

His excitement quickly growing, his nuzzling turned more intimate, nosing her head to tilt back just a bit as he mouthed at her neck, his hands gathering her shirt and preparing to pull it away. He moved his tentacles between her legs, wrapping one around each with the tips dancing long the hem of her shorts. He missed her so much, he needed to touch every inch of her again.

Feeling a warmth blooming in her chest at the thought that he was just as happy to see her, she clung to him more tightly, pulling his face away from her neck so that she could kiss him properly. It was perhaps overly eager and sloppy, but she didn't care. She'd missed him so badly, thinking about him every day...and night.

With a final glance around her, checking again that they were still alone, she pulled back from him just enough to strip her shirt off and fling it back towards the shoreline. She'd been wearing a bra today, and for now, that was going to stay, but it did open up a lot more of her skin to press against his.

“I was doubting you'd be here,” she admitted sheepishly, tucking her face into the side of his neck.

He nuzzled into the top of her head before gently pushing her away from him. He held out her gift in his hand, the bright red gem glittering in the last of the sun's light. He looked at her nervously, hoping she’d accept the gift. He hadn’t missed the way she still wore the beads in her hair. Maybe she _did_ understand?

Gasping softly at the beautiful pendant in his palm, she reached out to hesitantly brush her fingertips over it. “This is beautiful,” she whispered. “Is this for me?” She lifted her eyes to search his, unable to fathom such a gift. It was the most stunning thing she'd ever seen, truly. It looked like the gem was creating its own light, and the chain holding it was a gold shining so brightly that she instinctively knew was real.

He nodded and motioned to place it over her neck. He smiled with pride to see it against her tanned chest, admiring how she made it glitter all the more. Now that she had accepted this gift, he was free to give her even more. She was truly going to be a fit queen, dripping in jewels as she so deserved.

Gazing down at the gorgeous gem, she found herself at a loss for words. She touched it gently before looking up at him again. “This is...you really didn't have to do this, you know. I mean, it's wonderful, but I don't need these kinds of things. I'm happy with just you.”

Still, she left the necklace on and smiled as she took him by the hand. “I brought something for you, too, though. They're called tacos, and they're one of my favorite things to eat. Interested?” she asked, taking a step back as she still held onto his hand.

He nodded, willing to do anything that she asked. He’d even lie on the land with her if that was what she wanted. And her hand felt so good in his, he knew he’d happily follow where she led. He was so happy to have found his truest treasure. She really was the most dazzling thing.

Beaming up at him, she kissed his hand before letting it go to grab the bag, as well as her phone. She wanted to know his thoughts, too. As she made her way back to him, she dug into the bag and handed him her phone in the same move, removing the first taco.

She held up the food, turning it so he could see how it was shaped, before she brought it to her mouth and bit down, the crunch loud between them. Almost instantly, some of the excess juice ran down the corner of her chin and she made a soft sound that was resembling a moan. God, she hadn't eaten all day, and now that she'd been given the opportunity, she was going to fucking _eat._

Kylo moved in lighting fast for how far out of the water he was, cradling the back of her head with one hand and holding her shoulder with the other. He licked the juice up, from chin to lips, latching his onto hers to swallow her next moan. He felt entitled to it, wanting to be her only source of pleasure for the rest of their lives.

Getting lost in another moan of a different type, she managed to at least finish what was in her mouth before clutching him to her again, taco and bag dangling precariously from her free hand. She wound her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer, breaking away with a panting gasp. Her body felt hot all over instantly, and she moved in closer, wrapping one of her legs around his tentacles where it connected to his body.

“This is...it’s really good,” she whispered as she lifted the taco up after a minute, offering it to him with a shy smile.

He might as well try, he figured. He carefully plucked the food from her fingers, not wanting to risk biting her like that, and bit into it like she had. He made a face at the crunch of it at first, but the fillings were actually good, and the crunch was easy to break up. When the juice slid down his arm, he licked it back up, eager for more. These strange things were good, very good. He purred happily as her, rubbing his tentacles against her to show his happiness.  

Grinning at him, she opened the bag and dug in for more, easily crunching through another one. After a minute, she noticed her phone missing, and she frowned. “Where's my...phone…” she asked, seeing the case glinting at her from underneath the water. Fucking _fantastic._

He fished it out of the water with an unoccupied tentacle, having forgotten about it. She looked dismayed and he didn’t like that. Taking a large gulp of air, he let it out over the device, watching as all the water fell away and out from it. Dry as a bone, he handed it back to her, hoping he’d helped. He didn’t want her upset. He would do anything to keep her from ever frowning again.

Blinking at him, she took the phone back and inspected it. “Okay, what kind of magic was that?” she questioned as she tried the power button. It tried turning on and then immediately powered off. Her frown deepened in concentration as she tried again, glad when it seemed to stay on this time. Immediately, she opened up the notepad and handed it back to him for his answer. “Whatever that was, that's really neat. What else can you do?”

_What do you want me to do, Rey?_

He punctuated that with a gentle caress to her arm as well as a brush of a tentacle between her legs, targeting his new favorite area.

Biting her lip at the jolt of heat that went through her at the contact, she fought back a soft moan. “Whatever you want to do,” she breathed, tightening her thighs around the limb between her legs to keep him there.

He smirked, rubbing her in firmer strokes, pressing the seam of her shorts into her heated flesh. He wanted to plunge into her again, but she needed to give him direct permission. He still felt bad for taking without permission, even though it had been an accident.

_You have to ask, my precious treasure._

_What do you want me to do to you, Rey?_

Face red from his touch and his words, Rey lowered her eyes, watching his movements through the water. The friction of her shorts was making it hard to think, much less speak. She knew her eyes were glazing over with lust, and as she looked up at him again, she could see the echo of it reflected back in his face. He wanted her to say it, but it was hard, not knowing for sure what his response would be. He was the one to initiate the contact, though, so she knew he wanted it, too. It was that thought alone that made her find her voice, and she said on a quiet breath, “I want it. I want to feel you--inside me, all over me.”

Her lip was quivering for a multitude of reasons; what if he said no? What if she'd just bared her wants and he laughed at her? But she wanted it, almost more than anything else in her life, and as she waited, she lowered her eyes again, her chest heaving from the stimulation between her legs and the anxiety of laying herself out before him.

He could feel his pupils dilate at the prospect. Still, he needed to make sure she understood what this meant. He would not just use her for pleasure and leave. When his kind decide to mate, it was for life.

 _You want me to mate with you, my precious treasure?_  

_You must understand that I may not give you up after this. You are too perfect a mate to lose._

What could he possibly mean by that? She would still need to return home at some point. Could she handle the idea of being with him forever? They didn't know that much about each other, either. What if they found out they weren't compatible?

It struck her suddenly, that she might need to make something very clear, just in case. “Whatever happens, I would still need to go to my home after any of this. But…” she hesitated only for the fraction of a second. “It would be a lie if I said I knew 100% what you mean. So before this goes any further, please explain exactly what I'd be getting myself into.”

He smiled softly at that, glad she hadn’t flat out rejected him. He would need to tell her everything, he didn’t want there to be a shred of lies between them like there had been with his grandparents and parents after. He’d treat his mate differently. He’d treat her equally.

_My kind does not engage in casual breeding._

_When we mate, we mate for life._

“And you...want me? As your life mate?” she clarified, giving him a skeptical look. Well, maybe he didn't. She was the one that had been pushing for him to mate her. He hadn't pressured her at all about it.

 _If you would have me, yes_.

“That's not how it is with humans. I mean, that's the goal--to marry once for life, but it rarely works out like that,” she said thoughtfully as she bit her lip. Either it would work out with Kylo or it wouldn't. If they were life mates, then they would do everything possible to fix whatever was wrong. She liked that idea instead of just throwing the relationship away.

_What does it mean to marry?_

“It’s like...you vow to be there for someone else as long as you both live, and you pick that person to live your life with. Sometimes it doesn't work and people divorce, which is where they separate, and then they marry someone else down the line. Kinda crappy, when you think about it, really. You make a promise and then you break the promise and make it again with someone else.” Realizing she'd been fiddling with her pendant, she looked up at him again, giving a small smile. “Us humans are pretty dumb.”

He laughed softly and shook his head, trailing the back of his hand tenderly down her cheek.

_We are not much wiser._

He leaned down and kissed her, softly, tentatively. She hadn’t given an answer yet and he didn’t quite expect one after knowing each other so briefly, but he had lived a long time and he knew she was the one. Never had another creature stirred emotions like this inside of him. She was the one.

Stomach fluttering, she gently reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft it was, even while wet. Pulling away after just a second, she pressed her forehead to his and asked, “What happens if we fight? Would you leave me?” _Just like my parents?_

 _Never. Mating for life means for life. We would work on any issues we had_.

He’d watched his parents and grandparents do it for centuries. They might disagree and fight, but it didn’t take too long to remember why’d they’d mated in the first place.

Nodding gently, she said, “Okay. But my two friends want to meet you. Maybe not now, or even soon, but they want to 'make sure you're good enough for me’ or something. I mean, you're a prince and I am...definitely _not_ royalty, so if anything, I wouldn't be good enough for you.”

At that he laughed louder. She had such an interesting view of herself, it almost hurt to realize that she didn’t see how precious and valued she was to him. He nuzzled at her again, clicking softly in the back of his throat.

_My mother wants to meet you, so I suppose we are even._

Raising her eyebrows at him, she let her mouth drop open slightly. “Your mother? Oh. That's definitely an even trade.”

Smiling, she snuggled back into him, enjoying how affectionate he was. No one else she'd ever been interested in had made it past Finn or Poe's twenty million questions, but she had a feeling Kylo would. And maybe, just maybe, some part of her hoped, they would work out. And if not, then they'd work on it.

“Kylo?” she asked after a minute, dragging her hand along one of the tentacles wrapped around her. “I’ve made up my mind. And maybe it's impulsive, but I _feel_ something with you. You make me feel alive and cared for, and I would very much like to continue feeling that, and to become your mate.”

She felt that same flare of anxiety again, but she pushed it down. He'd admitted that he wanted her, too. There was nothing wrong with this; they were both consenting, and even though it was fast, she was sure. She wasn't quite sure how the details of it would work with him from the sea and her from the land, but they could make it work. Perhaps she could save up and get a houseboat or something, and live out on the water. After she learned to swim, of course. She'd already signed herself up for some classes, and those were scheduled to start in the next week.

Glancing down at the bag of tacos, she realized she should probably go put them back on the shore before they fell in the water, too. Kylo may have some sort of magical power, but she doubted even he would be able to revive the hard shell after they'd gotten soggy.

Kylo unwound from her, seeing her concern for the food. He’d enjoyed those tacos and he wouldn’t find having them again. Perhaps she would bring him more once they’d finished these? He smirked to imagine him, a fierce predator who had ripped the very flesh from the bone of man, eating simple human food at the behest of his beautiful human mate. He thought against of what his mother had asked, wondering how Rey would feel once she knew. But she already _did_ know right? She should know. She was brilliant, after all. At least, she was smart enough to be cautious of him, but still return to his side.  

Trudging back to her little spot on the beach, she set her bag down on her jacket and placed the phone back in the pocket before turning to look at him. Holding his eyes from where she stood on the sands, she reached up behind her and slowly unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms. Her face was flaming, a blush stretching deeply over her chest under his gaze. He looked at her like she mattered, like she might actually be beautiful. It warmed something inside of her to be the receiver of that look, and with a deep breath, she reached around to unbutton the front of her shorts and slide the denim over her hips.

She stepped out of them and bent to pick them up and place them with her other belongings before looking back to him again. Slowly, she made her way back to him in the water, hoping no one else was able to see them. Usually when people saw someone skinny dipping, they either looked away quickly or they were creeps and stared. She was hoping for the first option.

Kylo could feel his shortest tentacle tingling with anticipation, ready to breed the girl now. But he had plans of how to pleasure her before he took his own and he bid the needy appendage to calm down and not get in his way. But he’d been in charge every time now and he wanted her to explore this at her own pace. He was already appreciating the view of her entirely naked body, unobstructed with those annoying clothes of hers. He wondered if there was any way to keep her naked _all_ the time, but he knew the reality of it was that humans needed to wear clothes to help regulate their temperatures and in order to interact with others humans. Disappointing, to be sure, but he wanted to respect her human customs as he hoped she’d respect his. Such as the whole mating idea, which she seemed blissfully open to. He really hoped Grandmother Padme would have some idea how to help them.

Stepping up against him, Rey lifted her head, feeling reassured by what she saw in his face. Gently, she lifted her hand from where it had been trailing through the water, and she ran it up the front of his chest. Her other hand followed suit, her face serious as she observed every inch of his wonderfully pale skin. She cupped his jaw, running her thumbs over his cheeks with a faint, knowing smile before she drifted her hands down his neck, keeping her touch nearly light as a feather as she caressed over his gills. Leaning forward, also lifting herself up onto her tiptoes, she lowered her mouth down to the swell of muscle on his chest and pressed a line of soft, open-mouthed kisses along his skin. He tasted indescribable; a mixture of salt, afternoon rain, and something else she couldn't quite place. She loved it, and she pressed herself closer, eyes on his to watch for any reaction that said he didn't like something.

He purred lowly, slowly wrapping his arms around her body to hold her good and close. He caressed her with his tentacles, trailing one lightly up the soft, warm flesh of her backside. She felt so good, her lips so sweet and gentle. Again that needy appendage leapt to attention, his mind turning to what else her lovely lips could do. He felt it prodding at her belly, pressing against her urgently and he had to use another tentacle to hold it down. He didn’t want to frighten Rey and he didn’t want to just breed her and go. He’s get his when he did. This was about her.

Pulling back just enough, she looked down at the movement happening in front of her before raising an eyebrow at him. “So how does this work, exactly?” she asked softly. She had a vague idea, judging by how he was trying to restrain himself, but she wanted to hear it from him. Unfortunately, though, she'd left her phone back on the shore.

He made to gesture before realizing how entirely _crude_ that would be. He looked at where her shorts were sitting, not too far from them, and swept Rey up into his arms, carrying her back to the shore. With gentle ease, he set her on the sand, himself laid half in the land and half in the water, only needing a bit to stay comfortable. He found her phone quickly and handed it to her to activate, still not quite sure how it worked entirely. Once it was given back to him, he typed a quick message.

_I have one tentacle that is specific for housing my genetic material. While I do derive pleasure from the others, the shortest of them has the most receptors and is the only one capable of completing the breeding process._

_I would assume it would be carried out as you humans tend to, although I would be refraining from all that tiresome thrusting of my torso._

She frowned thoughtfully at that, then immediately turned her attention down to his tentacles to try and see the appendage in question. “So...you're saying that it is entirely possible that I could get pregnant?”

He furrowed his brow at her, wondering why she’d asked such a question.

_How do you think mermaids make more?_

_I am half your kind for a reason, Rey. Our genetic makeup may be different, but it is still compatible._

“I didn't even know mermaids existed,” she admitted, shrugging sheepishly. “This is fairly new to me, as I'm sure you've come to realize.” Maybe she could get some form of contraceptive or something. She had always imagined a family one day, but she didn't know if she was _quite_ ready yet.

_We can go slow, Rey. We do not have to be mated right this moment. If you’d like time to think, I am willing to give it. I do not want you to regret the decision to become my mate and carry my heirs._

Worrying at her lip, she frowned a little before reaching out to caress his cheek softly. “I don't think I _want_ to wait,” she whispered. “And I don't think I'll regret it.”

_Neither will I._

_I am going to ask for help, for this. For us. So that we may live together on land or in the sea. I only hope it is possible._

He rubbed his face against her hand, enjoying the warmth of her. He was thrilled that she’d accepted his proposal, that she had agreed to be with him and breed with him. His mother would be thrilled.

Smiling softly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, running her fingers lightly over the side of his head. “I want you,” she whispered against his mouth before licking along the seam of his lips, begging him to open to her and allow her entry.

Kylo gathered her into his arms, his form looming over her even in his seated position. He parted his lips for her eagerly, allowing her to explore to her heart's content. He still wanted this to be about her, focused solely on her and her pleasure, but knowing that she wanted him was intoxicating to the mind and he felt needy and greedy. He used his strong arms to lift her up and used to tentacles to spread her legs, seating her astride his lap. She felt so good there, her bare breasts pressed to his, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted her, too. For everything, for anything. He truly was under her spell.

Surprised to find herself seated on one of his thick tentacles, she moaned softly into him. He was warm and smooth, and not at all slimy like a fish would be. And he was pressed _right_ where she'd wanted him. Rolling her hips slightly, instinctively, she ground herself down against him, the strange sensation of him right against her clit. Oh, this was so nice, so perfect, and so right. Cupping his face, she invaded his mouth, tasting every piece of him she could reach. She made a small whining sound as she felt herself get even wetter somehow, sliding along his body like this. What _was_ she doing? Honestly, she didn't even care anymore. She was so tired of everything and everyone always leaving her, and she really liked Kylo. Like, really, _really_ liked, and she wanted him, apparently enough to agree and mate him for life.

She remembered he’d said there were some pleasure receptors in each of his tentacles, but the shortest one had the most. She wanted to make him feel as good as he made her, but in order to consummate their coupling, he would have to do _that_ inside of her. Reaching down, she twisted her arm through one of his longer tentacles and brought it up to her face as she broke away from him. Holding his gaze, she lifted the appendage to her mouth and kissed gently along the tip, brushing her lips over and around him.

Rey was important to him, something special and precious that he wanted to protect and care for forever. With that in mind, he swallowed the sound of her name that threatened to pass his lips and trap her forever. He settled instead with rolling his eyes back, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips instead. It felt so incredibly good, and _watching_ her do it as she slid her wondrous body along him felt even better. He pulsed the tentacle pressed to her slit, rolling along her with purpose.

Smiling, pleased to have him react like that, like she was truly doing something to bring him pleasure, Rey jumped slightly when she felt him throb between her legs. Oh, that was new, and she stifled another moan of her own. Instead, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue gently along the underside of the tentacle in her hand. She'd been expecting him to taste much different, perhaps like the ocean or to have a slightly fishy taste, but there was none of that here. It was just him. Feeling slightly bolder, she closed her mouth entirely over the tip of him, giving a few gentle, experimental sucks.

It was harder that time to choke down her name, the moan of pleasure that escaped him louder. How badly he wanted to shout her name, to let her know exactly how good she was making him feel through more than just her clever little device. He writhed stronger beneath her, his hands caressing her arms while his tentacle slid back and down, moving from the meatiest part to the tip and pressing it against her, sliding it up and down her wet heat.

She stiffened as she felt him moving against her, her eyes glazed over as she watched his face. How was it even legal for anyone to look as good as he did? And seeing the way his eyes were dilated, because of something _she_ was doing made her find a little more confidence. She wanted to encourage him to speak, but she knew she would regret that later (well, probably not if she was under a spell, but she knew she would somewhere in there). Gasping softly, she sucked just a little harder on the tip of one appendage while the other stroked over her again and again in only the best of ways. Running her fingertips along the underside of the one limb she was focusing her attentions on, she tried to move down further against the one underneath her, searching for something. She was achingly empty, her body trying to contract around nothing, and she looked up at him with a silent plea in her eyes.

He caught the look in her eyes, the sweet question for him to fill her as their biology demanded. He was still determined, however, to taste her. After all, she was tasting him, so it seemed fair. With a great deal of reluctance but determination, he slid his tentacle from her sweet lips, trailing the tip of it along the soft, plush flesh on exit. He lifted her and laid her out on the sands next to him, the tentacle between her legs still gently caressing as he rolled to his stomach and laid between her legs. She had wanted to be filled, yes?

He leaned down and inhaled the scent of her, his mouth watering. With little delay, he licked a stripe up the spot of her that had been a mystery to him before, groaning pleasantly as the taste of her filled his mouth in the way that it hadn’t been able to the other day. He lapped at her, using the same pressure that he had with his tentacle that she had seemed to like so much. He prodded at her with both, listening intently to the noises she made to be sure that his actions were bringing her pleasure.

Instantly, her back arched, a wire coming alive inside of her as he did _that._ “Oh, god. Kylo, that feels so... _ah!”_ she panted, reaching down to thread her fingers into his hair for something to hold onto. It should be illegal to feel this good, knowing that he was doing something completely foreign to his kind in order to bring her pleasure. It endeared him to her further, knowing that he cared about her enough to go beyond normal rituals.

“So good, just like that,” she encouraged as she felt the dual sensations of his tongue and tentacle. One was targeted right on her clit while his mouth did wonderful, sinful things. She lifted her hips slightly, needing _more,_ but she was absolutely going to come soon.

Not _just_ yet, but she could feel that weight building in her stomach, like water simmering on a stove, just waiting to boil over.

He switched it up then, sliding his mouth up to the hard nub that he’d been massaging while moving his tentacle down to her entrance. He slid his arms under her, angling her up a bit more as he pressed the tip of his tentacle into her. He shuddered, feeling her warm, wet heat enveloping him, the pleasure receptors on the tip of him shooting a delightful feeling right up his body and into one particular one that was threatening to override what he was doing and plunge into her.

 _Mate. Breed. Mate. Mate. Breed!_ His baser instincts screamed, growing impatient with all these non-breeding motions. But the stronger part of him, the one that was at least partially visibly human, shut that voice down and sucked the nub to the roof of his mouth, his tentacle twisting inside her in a slow and lazy pattern as it pumped in and out, making sure to keep it narrow so as not to stretch her too much and cause her any level of pain. At least his stupid fish-brain agreed that not causing her any pain was a greater priority than breeding her.

A loud moan ripped from her as he finally, finally gave her something she'd been begging for. She squirmed under him, feeling the smooth, firm flesh slipping into her. The texture on the underside of him, the one that was filled with little suction-type things added a new dimension to her pleasure. She felt him twisting inside of her, stroking every part that he could reach. Combined with the way his mouth was sucking her so thoroughly, she was helpless but to dig her free hand into the sand, gathering it tightly as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm rising.

He felt so good, and this wasn't even the _real_ thing yet. Her eyes fluttered, threatening to close entirely, but she managed to lift her head just enough to gaze down at him. He looked like a god, his wonderfully dark eyes burning, that let her know he felt it just as much as she did. She was going to burst at the seams with the sensations. She was aware that she was getting sand in her hair, with it clinging all over her body where she'd been damp from the water. It was clinging to her for a different reason now, as well, her body glistening with sweat and the effort to hold herself back. It wasn't going to work, though, not by a long shot.

She tugged his hair nearly roughly, fingers tangled around the roots and let the orgasm take her, a cry breaking past her lips as her body trembled and shook, spasms twitching across her stomach as stars bloomed behind her eyes. “Oh, Kylo!” she gasped, panting through it.

 _This_ was what heaven must be like, he reasoned as he helped work her through her orgasm, lapping up all she had to offer him. Now he understood what the couple on the beach had been so happy about. He removed his tentacle slowly as he felt the fluttering die down, giving a suck to that to get every last taste of her that he could. He kissed up her body then, open-mouthed and erratic, kissing over her freckles. He placed a kiss to each of her breasts, rolling his tongue over one nipple while placing a suction cup of his tentacle over the other, teasing them in an on-off rhythm. When he felt her squirming beneath him again, he continued his journey up again, using his powerful arms to hold him aloft as he looked down at her, searching for any sense of hesitance or disapproval as his neediest tentacle came forward, stroking her wet and waiting entrance.

Rey was feeling so absolutely blissed out of her mind, that as she looked up at him, she could almost imagine he truly was fantasy, that this was just some cruel dream and she'd wake up any second now. As he brushed over her, she let out a shaky sigh and reached for him, cupping his face to drag him down. She wanted this, just as much now as she did before, and she knew he did, too. She could feel him pulsing, excited, and it excited her right back. She arched her hips slightly, trying for an angle that would have him slip inside. She wanted that full feeling once more, and while she couldn't see this particular limb, she could feel that it was a bit thicker than the rest. She wished he could speak to her, as she wanted to know every thought going through his head, but that simply wasn't possible right now.

“Please,” she whispered against his cheek before rubbing against him like a cat. “Please, Kylo, I want this. I want you, only you.”

Feeling reassured, he allowed himself to slip inside of her, sliding slowly, carefully. He watched her face for any sense of discomfort, feeling her body attempting to stretch to accommodate him. He kissed down her face and her neck, a gentle purring emanating from his chest as he attempted to soothe and relax her, hoping she was feeling pleasure as he _definitely_ was. When he was finally buried as far as he could go, he let out a shaky, pleased sigh. He could live like this forever, his precious treasure in his arms and his body inside of hers.

He wanted to tell her how this felt. He wanted her to understand how good she was making him feel, how incredible she was and how much he adored her. The words danced on the tip of his tongue, coming out instead in a series of clicks and hisses, low and sweet.

This was...this was even better than before, with him hilted so far into her. She worked to steady her breathing, arms coming up to wrap tightly around his torso. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, soft sighs of happiness coursing through her.

“You feel so...fuck, you feel amazing,” she whispered. She knew it was perhaps less than eloquent, but she wanted to get her point across. The noises he was making probably would have sounded rough and menacing to anyone else, but to her, they were music, proof that he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

“You can...can move now,” she told him, clinging more tightly.

He withdrew himself slowly, shuddering as he felt every single inch of her tight, wet heat clenching to him and trying to keep him inside. He moved until it was almost out completely and then plunged it back into her, delighting in her pleased noise in response. He began to work to a rhythm, his fish-brain humming in pleasure as his began to build.

 _Mate. Breed. Have heirs. Treasure. Perfect_. The disjointed voice sang happily, every inch of his body tingling in pleasure as she gripped him at each pass. He knew their bodies were compatible now without a question, hers accepting his as if it were made for just for him. Maybe she was. Maybe she had been created just to be with him. His fish-brain preened at that idea, so happy to know that he’d found the perfect creature for him.

She did nothing at all to stop the sounds she was making, wanting to let him know just how wonderful he made her feel, and how every single noise was genuine. Burying her face into him further, she fought back tears because he made her feel as though she actually belonged somewhere, and that was with him.

“Kylo, I--” she gasped, “I think I love you.” The words were soft, barely a whisper, but they were close enough to his ear that she knew he would hear.

He went still for a moment, his mind trying to process her words, making sure he truly heard them. He knew love but he’d never understood it. His father and mother claimed they loved each other, but they fought. His grandparents were much of the same story. He had begun to think love was a fallacy in your head, a trick from switching from salt to freshwater too often. But as he pulled away to gaze down at her, her expression made something in his heart leap and he knew he felt it, too.

But damn his species to hell for the curse of his voice. He couldn’t say it back, he couldn’t even whisper it like she had. So instead he sealed his lips to hers, gentle and loving, hoping she understood that this was his affirmation of having the same feelings for her. He pumped his tentacle into her a little slower, the others coming up to caress every inch of her body as he could. He may not be able to tell her he loved her, but he could at least show her. She was the most precious treasure he’d ever had.

Feeling a flood of relief rush over her as he responded by touching her _more_ rather than pulling away, she melted into him. She tried to roll her hips down against him, thoroughly loving this slow, sensual pace he'd set. It was everything she wanted, and she wanted him to know just how much she was enjoying this. Her hands dug into his back, nails threatening to break the skin as she moaned against his mouth. The dam was building again, threatening to break, and she knew he would be there to catch her. So she repeated the words again, more loudly, more sure this time, knowing he at least returned the feelings.

Her breath caught as he stroked over a particular spot within her that had her legs trying to close, trying to keep him there. He was too wide, though, and she whined softly as he continued to move back and forth over that one spot, her body bidding her to come again for him. _Show him just how much you've wanted this. Show him how much you love him._

He could feel the urge to release his seed, to breed his mate and hold her close while she incubated his heirs. She would be a marvelous mother, she was so attentive to him and cared enough to bring him food. Excellent qualities in a mother. And she had already expressed an amazing capacity for love, falling for him so quickly, which meant she would love their issue just the same. His animal instincts preened to picture their children, strong and beautiful. She was perfect.

He could feel her beginning to tighten around him again, the first flutters of her orgasm vibrating down through him. He needed her to release before him, his instincts knew, he needed her body supplicant to receiving his seed. He moved his hand down and rubbed her clit, ducking his head down to suck on her breast. He needed to help her. He needed her to feel good.

Melting deeper into his touch, goosebumps began to arise along her skin from his ministrations. Fuck, she was a goner for him. Panting, she slid her hands back up to his hair and held on, clutching him against her. Her body felt so alive, so warm and soothing with his mouth on her and his hand moving right where she needed him. It was too much, yet it wasn't enough. She was being stuffed to the brim while being stretched too far and it felt so wonderfully right. Her vision was starting to get spotty and she could feel herself beginning to give into the pleasure.

“Oh god, fuck, please Kylo, _please_ fill me up!” she moaned, hips bucking before her whole body stiffened and her eyes rolled.

He wanted to give it to her, to give her everything she ever could have wanted or needed. As he felt her body stiffen and release around him, he finally allowed himself to release with a loud and visceral growl, his head falling to the crook of her shoulder as he slipped the knot at the base of him inside her. He could feel himself doing _exactly_ what she asked, his seed rapidly filling her willing body, the knot holding it in. He moaned, his abdomen contracting erratically as more and more of him sputtered inside of her. He pressed kisses to the skin he could reach, his mind a fuzz but a delightful one. He purred for her, wishing he could tell her how much he loved her and how wonderful she had made him feel. He had a feeling that writing these words out in her little device at a time such as this was probably not wise.

She felt warm and sated and so absolutely _full_ that she couldn't even fathom being anywhere else right now. Idly, she wondered why he wasn't moving away from her like she'd imagined most guys did after sex. She shifted a little, snuggling deeper into him and froze when she winced in pain. He was _still_ inside of her...and she realized that he was swollen, thicker now than he had been, and there was no getting him out right now. It hurt if she moved, but if she just laid there, she felt so fucking good.

“Uhm, Kylo? What’s...what's _that?”_ she whispered, trying to hide the oncoming panic in her voice.

He supposed he _would_ need to use the device, then. He hoped Grandma Padme had an answer for him when he went to see her. Communicating with Rey like this felt cold and insincere, but for now, it was all they had.

_The base inflates in order to keep the genetic material inside of your body for the maximum amount of time, thus ensuring successful fertilization._

_Is this not normal for humans?_

He knew she had been a virgin, but surely she understood anatomy?

Shaking her head, she blinked up at him, lips parted slightly. “No, that is definitely not normal for humans. How long does it...stay inflated?” she asked, fighting the urge to shift again, just to sate her curiosity about it. She felt nearly boneless, but this was new, and something that definitely was not included on the toy she'd ordered.

_I do not believe we have the same concept of time, beloved._

“How long will we be laying here? Until the sun rises again?” she questioned, tilting her head up at him. “And apparently we're going to need to get on the same concept of time or we're going to have issues.”

_You may teach me how humans perceive time, if you’d like._

_And no, not that long. Soon, beloved._


	6. Chapter 6

He nuzzled at her, humming contentedly. The waves lapped lazily at the ends of his tentacles, his gills closed as he breathed the fresh air. He wished he had better mobility on the land, or that humans wouldn’t run screaming if he tried. He wanted to keep Rey, but he didn’t want to _keep_ Rey. He wanted her to continue seeing her friends, he wanted her to feel fulfilled in every area of her life. Even if Grandma Padme could make her like him, he would encourage her to inform her friends and maintain those relationships. They probably had the same writing devices, communication was possible.

Having a sudden idea, Rey could feel a blush creeping over her. Which was absolutely ridiculous, given their current predicament. “Well then, I do have a request-- _ahhhh!”_ she broke off, feeling him still shooting within her. A shiver wracked up her spine and she asked breathlessly, “Can I take some pictures with you, then? Something for me to keep while we figure out how we're going to make this work?” Knowing he probably didn't know what they were (paper and technology didn't do too well underwater), she gently took the phone and opened up her camera roll, swiping through some pictures showing various things from some stray cats to her, with Finn and Poe, their arms around her waist as they smiled at the camera, getting ready to go into a building behind them. “I would like some of you, too,” she murmured softly, searching his eyes.

He understood pictures, of course. He’d seen portraits sunken after shipwrecks in the past, and in recent years, he’d seen much smaller ones on glossier paper, depicting humans in all sorts of moments of their lives. It was a little wonder that her little device could do such a thing as well. He felt a thrill shoot through him at the wonder of what else there was new that she could teach him about the surface world.

He nodded at her, allowing to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

Smiling, she opened up the camera and pointed it at him above her. She knew, even before she took the photo, that she'd always remember the exact moment this had been captured, with him still buried inside her. She took a few, and then took a few more for good measure. “Maybe I'll get you a phone too so that you can learn all about those memes. And I'll send you updates whenever we’re apart.” Of course, she had no idea how that would work, since he lived underwater, but she could dream.

He nuzzled at her, reassuring her that he wanted whatever she wanted. He didn’t understand half the words she’d just said, but he trusted that she was saying something positive. And if she wanted to give him something that allowed him to take pictures of her, as well, he was more than willing to accept.

He reached a handle out to tenderly brush hair from her face, lingering over the golden bead that matched the ones in his own. She was so beautiful, a shining pearl in the moonlight, his perfect love. When he finally felt his knot deflate, he slid off of her, pushing back into the water a bit further. He could feel his tentacles drying up and, while he was in no danger of death, it was itchy.

Giving him a small, sad smile as he slid back into the water, she rolled onto her side. She propped her head up in her hand, feeling his spend leaking out to coat her thighs. She shivered, eyes fluttering at the sensation. “Are you leaving now?” she asked softly. Realistically, she knew he wasn't, especially because she had always been the one to leave first in the past, but that doubting part of her reared its stupid head.

He shook his head softly, watching her with tender eyes. He motioned for her to wait just a moment as he went in further, submerging himself completely to rid himself of the itch before coming back to wade in the shallows. He moved so he was close enough to caress her legs, gliding a hand up and down her warm, smooth skin. He could see the glistening of their combined spend leaking out of her and he momentarily worried that she wouldn’t become pregnant.

“Good. I think I might stay the night here. I don't have to work tomorrow for once. I brought some blankets, just in case,” she shrugged, just wanting to spend time with him. This was a monumental night for both of them, and it would be horrible to just go back home after giving themselves to each other.

He looked around the bay, frowning to think of her spending the evening where others could just...come. He wanted her somewhere safer, somewhere she could sleep without worry. Not that he would he would, of course. He would spend her every sleeping moment watching her, just in case. He held his hand out for the device, cursing silently once again that he could not just _speak_ with her.

_I will lead you somewhere safer, if you’d like? A small island that is close by, secluded from man but easily accessible._

Slightly apprehensive at the idea of swimming somewhere, she frowned right back at him. However, he had saved her once before they'd ever even known each other, and now that they were... _mated,_ she highly doubted he was going to let her drown now, not with how set he was in his ways about mating and how excited she could see he was at the prospect of her potentially carrying his heirs. “Okay,” she nodded, quickly but gingerly slipping her shorts and her jacket on so that she could get the blankets from her car.

As she made her way back down the hill, she cursed loudly when she tripped and stumbled to the ground, the ache between her legs blooming. She should have been expecting it, she supposed, as she _had_ been a virgin not too long ago. But ow, that was a bit tender. Picking herself up, she growled in irritation at her own clumsiness.

Since they were going to be going through the water, she slipped her shorts and jacket back off, piling them on top of the blanket, her hand securely covering her phone on top. Grabbing the bag of remaining tacos with her free hand, she threw them on top too, and waded into the water with him, hissing slightly at the cool water between her thighs as she tried to keep her things above the gentle waves.

He lifted her into his arms, making sure to keep the items she wanted dry out of the water. He pressed a quick kiss to her head before he moved them into deeper waters. It took a bit more muscle than he was used to using to keep them above the water and her dry, but his tentacles were strong and he traversed the calm waters with ease, moving her away from the shore and towards the channel that connected the lake to the ocean. As soon as they were through, he sent a signal through the waters, selecting a school of fish and asking them to retrieve his grandmother and telling them where she should meet him.

The island wasn’t too far off the shore into the ocean, and as he approached it, he was pleased to see that the old cabin sitting atop it was still vacant and did not seem to be in too poor a state of disrepair. It had been a great deal of moon cycles since he’d seen it occupied but he’d always admired it. The wall that the sunset touched was covered completely in colored glass arranged in a beautiful oceanic mosaic and he always liked coming to see it glitter. Plus, he liked that the land made a gentle slope into the water, which meant that he could easily set her upon the shore.

Turning to smile down at him, she touched his head softly, stroking along the luscious hair. She barely brushed against the beads in his hair, and she allowed her smile to become just a little more knowing, a little more proud.

She took great care to unfold the blanket and lay it out on the sands, kneeling carefully on it to avoid getting any of the annoying rocks on top of the blanket. “Do you sleep?” she asked curiously. It was hard for her to imagine him in bed underwater somewhere, although the image did make her laugh as she imagined him with a little nightcap on his head.

He nodded, resting his chin on his folded arms as he gazed upon her. He hoped she would go into the house when she was tired, but he was glad she hadn’t immediately gone in. He wasn’t done with her, yet.

“If I asked you to say something, you'd refuse, wouldn't you?” she questioned, eyebrows raised slightly as she sat down on the blanket, her feet dipping into the water.

He nodded again. He had no desire to hold her captive to his voice (he was prone to temper, after all, and he could only _imagine_ what things would slip without meaning or merit). Only his grandmother was capable of being able to break the power of voice whenever she desired, a skill he’d always begged her to share but she’d insisted that it was impossible. Not even Leia had learned such a thing yet. Magic like that, she’d told him, was a rare and awesome thing, and only granted to those who worked hard enough for it. This would annoy her daughter, who insisted that she worked hard for _everything._ No one argued that.

Sighing heavily, she flopped backwards onto the blanket, looking up at the stars, hands resting on her stomach. “You know, when I was little, I used to want to go to space. I used to want to be an astronaut and walk on the moon.” It had been a dream of hers constructed to get away from a horrible childhood, but after bouncing from one home to another, she soon realized that she wasn't going to have the required grades to get into that field, much less the funds to pay for it.

He looked up at the stars, wondering as he always did that was out there. He used to ask his family all the time what was up in the sky and only his uncle, Luke, would entertain him, showing off charts and instruments that had sunken. It fascinated him. He was glad that he and Rey shared this interest. He purred happily to know that they were similar.

“You like them too?” she asked, tilting her head down at him. Rolling onto her stomach, she inched back towards the water, snatching her phone on the way.

He nodded again, watching as the device lit her face up. She was so beautiful, he only wished he could _tell_ her that. Instead, he sat right below her, looking up at the creature who was now and forevermore his everything.

A fish came by to let him know that Grandmother Padme would be arriving shortly.

“Okay, check this out,” she said, angling her phone so that he could watch her pull up her web browser and then type in _'universe’_ into the Google search. She clicked over to the images tab and then began to slowly scroll through the pictures, watching his face as she did.

His eyes grew wide as she showed him image after image depicting _beautiful_ things that his old charts never could. He reached out and clicked on one, his eyes drinking in the detail of every bright color, every beautiful light. It was astounding. He looked at the image and then he looked up, _knowing_ these images were real. The world above them looked like this. It was astounding to think that he’d lived for so long and never knew that the rest of the universe could look like that.

Smiling faintly at how much of a little kid he reminded her of, she typed in the milky way and pulled up a picture of the galaxy they lived in. “And this is where we live. All of these galaxies in the universe, and I got lucky enough to be in the one with you in it,” she said softly, leaning her head down to use his arm as a pillow.

He kissed her cheek, soft and lingering, nuzzling his against the top of her head as he settled back down. He felt lucky that he had saved her from nearly drowning and that she, somehow, hadn’t run screaming from the monster he was yet. She was so precious to him and now, seeing the true breadth of their world, he felt even more positive that she was meant to be his. Nothing about their meetings were coincidence and he felt so sure that the gods of old were still smiling upon them, pleased with this union.

She closed her eyes, feeling sated and content, and was just about to drift off with her head resting on him as she let him scroll through the phone. The only thing that made her stir was the sound of water again, much like the first time she'd really seen him. Seeing a woman with a kind face and gorgeously long dark hair in the water nearby, she bolted upright, reaching for her clothing to cover up. Kylo didn't seem to bothered by her, honestly, and that was the only thing that kept Rey from fully freaking out.

Kylo inclined his head to his grandmother and motioned to Rey. Padme smiled softly at her and approached, keeping a safe distance so that Rey did not feel threatened.

“Hello there, little one,” she greeted, her voice melodic and soothing. “My, you’re a beautiful creature. I can see why my grandson is so enamoured with you.”

With a wave of her hand, she changed form, her tentacles melting away to human legs. Her long hair covered most of her body and she moved easily to sit beside Rey on the shore.

“Do not be alarmed, my dear. I have no spell over you, I am very old and can control such a thing. My name is Padme,” she introduced.

Watching her warily, Rey tilted her head, trying to figure out if she'd just imagined her tentacles morphing into human legs. “I’m Rey,” she greeted back, eyes flickering between her and Kylo. “How did you do that?”

Her curiosity was already getting the better of her, and she thought the woman’s voice was beautiful, but not so much so that she felt like she'd fall into it.

Padme laughed. “I _told_ you, Rey, I am very old. When one has lived as long as I have, you have ample time to learn many of life's great secrets. It is a skill I have little use for utilizing these days. Your kind hardly believes ours exists.”

Rey nodded in response, a frown set between her brows, “I suppose that's true. But...I don’t know what to do. I don't know how this is going to work with Kylo being what he is and me being...human.” There was no doubt in Rey’s mind that this woman knew exactly what she and Kylo were. She had knowing eyes, eyes that had seen several lifetimes and could recognize blooming love.

“How would you like it to work, Rey? What solution would you like to see come to fruition?” Padme asked.

“I don't know, honestly,” she sighed, fiddling with her hands. “I want to be with him, however that works best.” She frowned before looking back to Kylo, asking him, “Did you have any ideas?”

“This is not about Kylo, Rey, it is about you. Are you willing to accept the consequences of a life with Kylo, however you decide you wish to go about that?” Padme asked. She reached out to touch her grandsons arm, an affectionate smile on her face. “His heart is decided but I need to know yours.”

Kylo looked at his grandmother, wondering how exactly she planned on helping them. He knew she possessed these powers, but he had never seen them used on another. Could she, though? Could she turn either of them?

“Of course,” Rey replied sincerely. “Yes, I'm willing to accept the consequences. I feel something for him that I can't explain, and I want to do whatever I can to make this less strained. I want him, and everything that comes with that.”

She'd meant every word she'd said; so what if this was fast? She didn't care. Kylo made her feel loved. Sure, Finn and Poe did, too, but this was different. She _belonged_ with Kylo in a different sense.

Padme turned to Kylo. “I can make you like her, but the cost will be great. You will still need to return to the sea during each full moon, during which time your voice can and still will enchant her, so you must remain apart during these three days. I must also warn that the day before and after your transformations will be days full of a pain the likes of which you’ve never experienced, as your body will be adjusting inward and out. You will need constant hydration, as well as a diet heavy in proteins, to maintain the metabolism necessary for your transformations. And, the great cost of them all: your lifespan will be tied to hers. The same will be true for you, Rey. If he perishes, so, too, shall you. There is a balance that must be maintained, and one of you shall not live without the other if a change is to occur.”

Kylo nodded, ready to accept the terms if it meant he could be with Rey. He actually felt reassured that their lives would be tied together, as he could not imagine his without her in it anymore. He would not be able to stomach the eternity of his species without her in it anymore, desperately clinging to her memory as the years slipped from him. As for the changes of transformation, he knew he could weather the pain. He was tough, shaped to be strong by the training of his grandfather. And he would at least have Rey for two of those agonizing days, so three without was something he’d simply endure.

Rey frowned again, though this time much more deeply. This was a huge sacrifice for him, giving up his ways with his people to be with her. She couldn't ask him to do this--she would feel so much guilt, but it was also his choice to make. “Kylo,” she said softly to get his attention. “You don't have to do this. This is asking so much, and I don't want you to regret it. If you do this, do it because you _want_ to, not because of anything else. Please.”

She reached out to grasp his hand, holding it tightly between her own. She wondered if this was the only way, if perhaps there was a chance for her to become like him instead. He was a prince, and one day he was supposed to rule, right? What happened to that if he accepted this offer? She couldn't be the one to take that away from him--it would be incredibly selfish of her.

Kylo squeezed her hand, reaching out another to gently tuck her hair behind her head. His grandmother was right, his heart was decided. He’d always been told that you just _knew_ when you meet your mate and he had met hundreds of his own kind with no spark passing between any of them. But with Rey, he knew. He’d always been on a path to be with her. It was merely a curse of the gods that they be born differently. But perhaps the gods were kind enough to give them the kindness of the power his grandmother could lend.

He looked at Padme and nodded again. She smiled and nodded back.

“Kylo has never really...belonged. We are a solitary sort, but he is the most of us. I’ve always known it was because he was waiting, waiting for the one he was meant to spend his life with. I’d never quite imagined it would be a human, of course. I’d lived so many years with the fear that he’d fall for a mermaid, the cruel beasts. But you, my dear...I’d happily be a grandmother to you,” Padme said.

At the mention of family, Rey felt tears prick her eyes. She’d gone so long without having any type of parental figure, and now suddenly she had everything she could ever want in life.

She examined Kylo again, watching him with concern, but he seemed to have his mind made up. “I would love to be able to live together with you,” she whispered, caressing his cheek gently. She turned towards Padme again. “How does he change? Do I need to do anything to prepare?”

“I require one simple thing from you, Rey, and then I can begin to transform him.” Padme reached into her hair and pulled one of the pearls from it, a sharp pin at the other end. “Your blood. And some from Kylo, as well. To bind you.”

Blood? She guessed it made sense. Lifting her arm, she held it out, her other hand still grasping Kylo’s tightly. She'd always hated needles, but this was worth it. This was absolutely worth it. This was his last chance to back out, but one look at him and he seemed so sure of his decision. Padme had said he hadn't belonged, so maybe he was just as lonely as she was. Together, they wouldn't have to feel that ever again.

Padme separated their hands and pricked them both at the tips of their fingers, bringing their hands back together once more, palm to palm. She placed hers around theirs and hummed a low, singular note, closing her eyes as she let her magic flow. Once she was through, she separated their hands again, taking both of Kylo’s in her own. Her heart twinged for only a moment, knowing the brevity of the repercussions this would bring. She’d kept some things from the children, things best left unsaid for now. She wanted them to enjoy this, to feel no regret. They were good kids, they deserved happiness.

Kylo could feel the change happening, he could feel his tentacles tingle and shrink. He momentarily panicked at the strange feeling, but he wanted to be with Rey, and this was the perfect solution. He could feel his body changing inside and out and the pain _was_ rather excruciating, causing him to wonder how his grandmother had experienced it just moments ago with her usual serenity. At one point he was certain he would become ill, something that had only happened a scant few times in his long life, so he stuffed it down. When the humming and the buzzing and the tingling finally subsided, he realized his eyes were squeezed shut and slowly, he opened them.

“Rey?” he asked cautiously, taking in stock of his new body.

Rey was utterly transfixed by the sound of his voice, so deep and...fuck, she _really_ liked his voice. Her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. He had human legs now, still thick like his tentacles had been, and exceptionally muscular. She could do little more than stare, taking in his body, eyes trailing over every new piece of him. He was beautiful, just as much now as he had been before, but in a different way. She was mesmerized, having a hard time believing she'd just witnessed such magic. Suddenly, she threw herself at him, crushing herself to his body, the force of her body colliding with his throwing them both into the water.

Padme smiled, already halfway gone. “I know when I am no longer needed. I shall return at the rising of the next full moon, Kylo. But...be sure to tell your mother _before_ then. I cannot handle my daughter asking me where you’ve run off to now.”

Kylo laughed, holding Rey protectively to his chest after sputtering out of the water. They were nestled safely on the soft beach of the little island, Kylo’s instincts still just as strong as he turned them and pulled them there. “Yes, Grandmother. Thank you.”

“Until then, my children. Be well,” Padme bid, giving one last living look at the couple before she submerged.

Kylo smiled, holding Rey close as the waves lapped around their bodies. “Rey.”

“Thank you!” Rey called after her, wondering if she'd be heard. Turning to look at Kylo, she traced her fingers over his chest, looking up at him with pure adoration. “Kylo,” she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss his neck where his gills no longer existed. It was stupid, since she’d asked it about five times already, but she did anyway, “Are you _sure_ you want this?” It was too late now, but she wanted to hear him say it.

He rolled his eyes, sitting them both up now. “ _Yes_ , Rey. My beautiful, precious treasure, I am _absolutely_ certain that I want to be at your side for the rest of our lives.” He brought the hand that his grandmother hand taken blood from to his lips, kissing it softly.

Smiling, she leaned her cheek against his shoulder, one arm slung around his, holding him tightly. “Just making sure,” she mumbled, tracing the very tip of her finger around his mouth. He had such sinful looking lips, and she counted herself lucky enough that she got to be the one to taste them. “I'm so glad you can finally speak to me. And, to be quite honest, I really like your voice. Not like a magical-spell level of like, but...yeah.”

He smiled at that, his tongue darting out to flick lightly at her fingertip. “I’m glad. I’ve ached for so long for you to hear it, but I refused to make you a slave to it. I wanted you to want me on your own, I wanted you to come to me because your heart desired it, as mine did.”

A cool wind swept around them and he shivered. Cold was not a feeling he was used to and he immediately found that he disliked it. Although currents always brought warm and cold to him, his body was adept at adjusting to them, and when even part of him was in water, he was able to regulate his temperature. But it appeared that his grandmother really had changed him through and through and he was dismayed to feel the cold.

“Shall we go into the house? The last caretakers are long since gone. We may live here, if you desire,” he offered, watching her for an answer.

Frowning faintly, she looked behind them to the cabin. She could only imagine what sorts of spiders lived there. They also couldn't just... _live_ there, either. Not with how modern laws were set up. They'd be kicked out. However, she did have her own apartment she could bring him to. “We can stay for the night if you want, but I do have a home, remember? I can always take you back there. There's food there, too, and blankets. And I want to show you where I come from, too. But if you don't want to, we can figure it out.”

“I want to live wherever you desire, my precious treasure. Your happiness and that of our heirs is my primary concern from now until my dying day,” Kylo replied.

She just realized that he had no clothing whatsoever. Whenever they left this cabin, she was going to have to wrap him up in a blanket or else risk having the police called for public nudity. Standing, still lacking her own clothes, she held a hand out to him to help him up. She was ready to catch him and help support his weight while he got used to his new legs. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow. Come on, let's get you warmed up.” She gave him a wink, thinking of the various ways they could do that.

Kylo accepted her help, apologizing the whole time they made the small climb to the front door that she had to help him like this. He bent to lift a rock and produced the key from beneath it, unlocking the door for them. He frowned at the dark room, immediately realizing that even his eyesight was different now that he was no longer a creature of the sea. He knew that this house had illumination, the last caretakers had renovated it for such a thing (all while maintaining the integrity of the beautiful window, he’d been pleased to note) but he did not quite understand how to go about that. He hoped Rey would figure it out and as soon as he thought that, he chastised himself.

 _Of course she’ll figure it out. She was brilliant._ He smiled at his amended thoughts.

“I have only seen the inside of this home as it was being built. It was quite the spectacle, as the colored glass there had drawn my attention from below and I was helpless to observe. There are more rooms up the stairs, there, in addition to these. A family of four occupied this last, but the original family had nine. I imagine there are several bedrooms to choose from, then,” Kylo explained.

“Oh wow,” she breathed, taking in what little details she could in the darkness. The only source of the light in the space was from the moon outside, its luminescence streaming in through the stained glass window that Kylo had spoken of. Seeing the modern fixtures, like lamps and overhead fans, she slapped her hand along the wall by the door, looking for a light switch.

Finally finding it, she blinked against the bright light and looked around again. This place was...gorgeous. It was modern and clean, and while there may still be spiders lurking somewhere, she doubted there were many. He'd said this house had had nine people in it at one time. Turning to him a moment later, she asked, “How many children do you want, Kylo?”

He thought for a moment, thinking of his lonely life. “More than one. I do not want my heir to feel as lonely as I did growing up. I would have loved others to share the burden of my family.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. “You, my beloved?”

“I don't know. I don't know if I have any brothers or sisters, but I was lonely too. Definitely more than one,” she agreed easily, lacing their fingers together. It was warmer inside away from the breeze outside, but they were still naked, and she glanced over to the couch, where there looked to be a handmade blanket laying along the back. She grabbed it and draped it around his shoulders, tucking herself back into his side as they wandered over to the window. “I didn't have any parents growing up,” she said softly, brows furrowed together.

He frowned, kissing her brow softly. “Where did they go?” he asked softly. He knew that parents often just...left. His father would go at times, when the fights with his mother were at their worst. He’d just go and be gone and he wouldn’t come back until Kylo began to suspect that he would never. His grandfather had used this to try to sharpen Kylo into a proper ruler, to remind him that personal feelings were the least important.

Kylo wondered if his grandfather knew yet what his grandmother had done. He hoped they, too, would not fight for a long time. Again.

She shrugged slightly. “I don't know. I have flashes of memory from my time with them, and it...it wasn't a good situation. They left one day to go get more drugs or alcohol or something and then just...never came back. I was left alone in this dirty house for days. Someone found me and brought me to a police station, and then I got placed into a foster home. That was nearly as bad.” Frowning, feeling those familiar aches come back, she wiped her eyes, willing the tears to stop. She didn't have to think about that anymore.

He reached out and wiped her tears away, bringing his fingers before his eyes for a moment to wonder what, exactly, they were. But her expression was forlorn so he had a feeling that the two were related to each other.

“I’m very sorry to hear that, Rey. But you’re not alone now. We’ll always have each other, from now until the end of us,” Kylo promised her softly, holding her closer.

Smiling faintly, she buried her face against his chest, inhaling a shaky breath. She wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hands up and down his lower back. He wouldn't leave her, right? He loved her just as she loved him. “Come on,” she said, taking his hand. “I want to see if the cable here still works.”

She brought him over to the couch and gently pushed him down, immediately curling up beside him as she reached for the remote. The tv, surprisingly, did still work, and as she leaned her head against his shoulder, she showed him some reruns of one of her favorite shows. Not that she was _really_ watching, anyway. She was far more content with running her fingers up and down his new legs, feeling the hard muscle in his thighs. He had gone through a change for her, and she felt so incredibly selfish, but so thankful at the same time.

He sighed softly, relaxing back into the couch as he allowed her to touch and explore. In an odd way, he felt like his tentacles had been melded into his two legs, as he could almost _feel_ their individual presence as she ran her fingers over him, some deep seated memory inside of him supplying the sensation. It felt good to have her touch him like this, to know that their bodies were now more compatible than they were before. He was all man now, which meant he was made for a woman. His woman. “Rey,” he whispered, gruff and low.

“Hmmm?” she asked, tilting her head up to look at him. She lifted her hand to cup his jaw, tracing the edge of it lightly. She was absolutely in awe of what she'd seen today, and she didn't know how long it would take to wrap her mind around the fact that this was real.

“I love you,” he said, leaning forward to capture her lips with his in a brief but passionate kiss. He broke away when he felt _something_ entirely brand new, his eyes widening as he looked down. He remembered seeing it on the human man, he remembered taking stock of how it looked and moved, but he hadn’t really considered what it would feel like to actually have one.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, following his gaze down to where he was looking. “Oh.” She blushed, immediately averting her eyes to give him some semblance of privacy while he inspected himself. The brief glimpse that she'd gotten proved that he was impressive. “Do you want to, uhm, read up on your new...anatomy?” she asked, thinking about her phone...which had gotten left on the beach outside the cabin.

“I am not ashamed of anything that I am, Rey. In any form. You may continue exploring me, if you desire,” Kylo said simply, looking at her with adoration and trust.

Giving him a shy smile, she said, “If I do, it might go off.” She stifled a nervous giggle. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but she'd never in her life handled a human dick. This would be just as new for her as it would be for him, and she took a little comfort in that.

He didn’t need to guess what that meant, as he supposed it had a similar mechanic as his previous one did. With a tentative hand, he cautiously touched the end of it. It felt...he needed to know more. He stroked himself with his fingertips, tip to stern, and he shivered at the sensation of it. “That feels--Rey, please. I want you to touch it.”

Mouth going dry at the tone of his voice as he asked her, she bit her lip and nodded. She reached out and gently moved his hand, replacing it with her own. Dragging her fingers lightly along the tip, she marvelled at how velvety the skin felt there. “Tell me if something doesn't feel right. I know the basic mechanics of this, but I've never actually done it, so…” She wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped once, eyes flickering up to him to gauge his reaction.

“Gah!” Kylo gasped out, his body jolting, his hips snapping up into her hand.

“It’s good?” she asked, repeating the motion again, figuring he would have told her to stop if he didn't like it. Getting comfortable in her rhythm, she tried a few tricks she'd seen in porn, twisting her hand slightly at the tip. “Do you want more or less pressure?” she whispered, twisting her body slightly to kiss along his shoulder, making her way up to his neck.

“It’s perfect. You’re--you’re perfect,” he rasped, moving his hips in time with her motions unabashedly. It was intoxicating, this feeling of being touched so intimately. It truly was like his tentacles were bound together, all of those sensations he was used to feeling individually wrapped into one. He could feel something begin to tighten, something that also wanted to release. It felt different in this form but it was unmistakable. He wondered if he could get her to mount him like this so they wouldn’t waste the opportunity.

Hiding her proud smile against his shoulder, she watched the way her hand stroked him, mesmerized by the power behind his hips. She wondered what his favorite position would be, knowing they had a lot more versatility now that they weren't bound to the water and her need for air. Would he like woman on top more or did he want to wield all of the power and pound her into the mattress. Or the wall. Or the…

Kylo grabbed her by her hips, pulling her up and over him. Driven by our instinct, he brought her hips down and himself up and he let out a noise he was positive this human body shouldn’t be able to make as he sunk himself to the hilt in her warm, wet, _tight_ body. He let out a stream of words in a language he’s learned eons ago, profanities and praises spilling from his lips as he thrusted up into her, his eyes burning into her own.

Mouth opening in a silent cry at the sudden invasion, she dropped her head back, her spine arching in his hold as her body adjusted. It was too much too fast, his human form different than his other one, and she hissed as she tilted her head back down at him. She didn't want him to stop, though, not by a long shot. Placing her hands firmly on his chest, she pushed him back, holding him there as she shifted to get into a better position. Legs tucked on either side of his, she rolled herself down into him, feeling more confident than she had just a moment ago. She was driven on by the intensity in his eyes, and she ground herself against him again and again, lifting herself up until the tip of him was just _barely_ inside and then slamming back down.

“Gods, _Rey!_ ” he growled out, holding onto her hips for dear life as she rode him. Knowing she was the one in control of her pleasure made him want to surrender control completely, his hips stilling to allow her to do as she wished. “Just like that, darling. Take me how you want me. Ride your beast,” he encouraged, enjoying seeing her bounce on him probably more than he should.

Bending down, she licked at his earlobe, taking it into her mouth to suck on as she whispered into it, “When you get better on those legs of yours, I want you to slam me into every fuckable surface we find.” She fucked herself harder on him, head caught between dropping forward to hold his eyes and falling back in pleasure as he hit it _just_ right. He could never be a beast, though, not to her. A monster, maybe, but he was hers, and maybe if she kept fucking him like this, he truly would never leave.

He was annoyed at the stupid part of his mind that latched onto the unfamiliar word, allowing it to be cataloged for exploration at a time when he _wasn’t_ busy trying to breed his mate. He grunted and groaned as she clenched around him, her body doing its best to earn the reward of his seed. And who was he to deny her anything ever? With one final roar, loud enough to shake the windows, he released into her, his hands on her hips surely bruising as he shuddered and shook. He latched onto the nipple in front of his face, sucking it eagerly as he tried to coax a climax from her, as well.

Gasping loudly, her eyes rolling slightly at the influx of pure sensation, she trembled all over as she bore down on him inside of her, her body eagerly milking him. Panting breathlessly as she came down slowly from her high, she slumped against him, tucking her face against his neck as she tried to slow her heart. It felt so good to just let go and take what was hers at the same time. Moaning as she felt him slip from her, part of her missing his knot, she nuzzled against him, and pressed gentle kisses to his throat. “That was...wow.”

“Incredible. You’re so incredible, Rey,” Kylo finished for her, tipping his head back to give her access to whatever she wanted. “Although, I am worried about how you will become pregnant now. There is nothing to keep it inside of you. Humans copulate most ineffectively for such things, although the pleasure of it is most tempting.” He trailed a hand up her inner thigh as he said this, capturing what was escaping and gently massaging it back into her folds.

She gave a sound that was half-laugh, half-moan as he touched her again, her body so sensitive. “I-I think we manage just fine. Humans are not in any danger of going extinct by any means. _But,_ if it makes you feel better, we can try it on a bed next time and I'll lay on my back for a while afterwards with my hips tilted up to prevent...spillage,” she said as her mouth twitched with a smile.

He smiled and nuzzled at her head, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. “I would enjoy exploring this theory with you. Although, with luck, we have already achieved the goal.”

“You know, this doesn't have to be _all_ about creating heirs. You _are_ allowed to have some fun without becoming a parent,” she smirked, running her fingers over his neck and shoulders. She really enjoyed his body, the sheer power he possessed.

He smirked at her. “I am aware of that, my precious one, but if I put my heirs inside of you, everyone will _know_ you’re mine.”

“We could always get married, too…” she whispered softly, wondering if that was a stupid idea. “I mean, obviously we don't have to, but I mean, maybe someday.”

“Ah, yes, you explained that word to me. Fascinating that humans require a formal contract to seal bonds. My kind mates for life, so those who you have heirs with are always yours. Oh, that does remind me. Rey, what does “fuckable" mean?” he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Oh, ah,” she blushed, shrugging. “It’s basically something worthy of having sex on or with. It can be used to describe something. Like...you're _very_ fuckable.” She trailed her fingers down his chest. “But things can also be fuckable, too. Like this couch is a fuckable surface. So is a bed, or a wall, or in the shower. It can mean a lot of things.”

Kylo nodded in his understanding. “You, then, are incredibly fuckable. I wish to have you everywhere and anywhere. With this new form, I look forward to exploring all of you that I may.”

“Whatever you want,” she smiled back, pulling the blanket that had gotten thrown to the couch cushions over her shoulders as she tucked herself under his chin again. “I think I'd really like getting to experience everything with you. _Oh,_ there is something I should probably mention. After I first met you, I may have bought myself a, uhm, replica of you, in a way. It hasn't arrived yet, but it's too late to cancel my order, and, well...it might be weird to admit this. I just don't want you surprised, is all.”

He cocked his head to the side, regarding her embarrassment. “A replica? What exactly do you mean? What for?”

“I think it might be better to show you rather than explain it,” she muttered, climbing off of his lap. Tucking her blanket around her, she ran outside to grab their things, pulling up the website on her phone on her way back. Without a word, she handed it over to him and made some excuse about finding the bathroom while he looked at it.

Kylo blinked at the image, reading the words associated with it on the page. He’d never imagined humans had such...interests. He had to wonder if it was because they _knew_ his kind existed or if they simply fantasized. Before Rey, he’d never imagined coupling with a human. He also had to admit flattery at the idea that she enjoyed being with him that she wanted to imitate such a thing if he was unavailable. Or...or was it that she had decided she didn’t actually need him for her pleasures?

Coming back out of the bathroom a few moments later, she settled beside him on the couch, glancing over at him. “So, what are your thoughts?”

“Rey, do you find me inadequate?” he asked simply.

 _“What?”_ she gasped, eyes wide in horror. “No! Absolutely not! I had ordered this before we ever...you know. Because I wanted to try it and I was still trying to wrap my head around my feelings for you. You are _not_ inadequate. You're…” she shivered. “You're _more_ than adequate, Kylo, I promise.” She gripped his hand tightly, kissing his fingers. “That's just...if you had refused to do that with me, then I'd have an idea of what it would be like.”

Kylo looked at the image and then down at himself. “Do you still find me appealing, even like this, then?”

“I do,” she nodded, reaching a hand out to stroke over him. _“Very_ much so. I like you in all your forms, and they do have human ones of those things, too,” she said, pointing to the phone. “I think you can even have them molded after someone specific. Anyway, that's hardly the point. If you don't want me to use them, I won't. Especially because you're here now.”

He mulled it over for a moment before making his choice. “I’d like to see it when it arrives. Maybe we can see if it makes you feel the same way I can, in either form. I’d enjoy exploring that with you as well.”

“I'd enjoy exploring that with you, too.” She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled back up into him. A yawn fell from her mouth and she snuggled closer, enjoying his body heat. “Thank you, Kylo. This means so much to me. Everything about today, really.”

“I’d do anything for you, Rey. You’re my mate,” he said. He gently removed her from his lap and stood, getting his bearings before holding out his hand. “Come, my beloved, let’s find a proper bed for our evening. We will need rest if we are to face a new day together tomorrow.”

Accepting his hand, she wrapped her free arm around his waist as they wandered up to one of the rooms. This was a gorgeous house, right on the ocean. Maybe they could find a way to purchase it. It was just the right size for what was sure to be a large family, and it was close enough to the ocean that Kylo could visit his. It was perfect, really. Everything was perfect.


End file.
